


Everything

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: John Hoynes isn't the man everyone thinks he is.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Everything**

**by:** Kansas J. Miller

**Character(s):** CJ, John H  
**Pairing(s):** CJ, John H  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** John Hoynes isn't the man everyone thinks he is.  


They watched on a large screen as the ball dropped and confetti blanketed New York City. In the West Wing lobby, a loud, hearty cheer erupted from the large group of gathered staffers. As balloons, noise and their own flurry of confetti crashed around, CJ ducked out of the lobby and into the darkened hallways of the bullpen. 

The Christmas strands had been taken down earlier that day and now the small lamp on CJ's desk, along with the glowing party, provided the only light. CJ leaned against the door of Josh's office, blankly staring down the hallway, fighting back tears. 

CJ hated New Years. Everything about it depressed her. The parties, her drunk friends, the stupid ball in New York and Dick Clark; she couldn't quite understand it, but New Years Eve and the accompanying insanity had never been fun for her. Everyone was cheerful for no reason, and worst of all was seeing happy couples celebrating; she was always alone, destined for another year of the single life. 

CJ didn't wallow in self-pity on any other day except New Years; she never complained about being without a man, but when the clocks counted down and another year of her life passed into history, being alone was all too overwhelming. Especially, CJ lamented as her eyes stung, when she was alone amongst a crowd. 

Toby had Andi, Josh and Donna were looking cozy, Sam wasn't even in town, and the President could be seen through the doors dancing with Abbey. Everyone else was either too drunk to care, or in the process of hooking a companion for the night. CJ shook her head and dabbed at her eyes; this year seemed worse somehow - she was usually so far above feeling like this.she was her own woman, living for herself, not someone else. But too much had happened in the past year, too much had reminded her of her mortality, of her coming age. And she was still alone. 

CJ took a deep breath, not even noticing that someone else had come into the dark bullpen. She looked up and saw his tall frame lingering in the light from the lobby party and slowly realized who had interrupted the flow of her depressing thoughts. 

"Mr. Vice President, hello, Sir," CJ forced weakly, glad that it was dark. She didn't want to manage a smile. 

"CJ? Is that you?" John Hoynes asked, taking another step into the bullpen. 

CJ delurked herself, stepping into the middle of the hallway. Balloons and confetti were still being thrown around outside in the lobby. "Yes, Sir," she shrugged. 

Hoynes nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was dressed casually though stylishly in black slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, his dark hair slicked back. "I didn't expect anyone else would be in here avoiding the party," he commented. 

CJ moved closer, only to see his face. She noticed again that he was handsome, quickly pushing away the thought. "Yeah, I'm not much for New Years Eve." 

She saw the Vice President smile, his eyes a bit cloudy in the dim light. "I'd planned to sleep straight through it until the President insisted that I join everyone tonight. New Years Eve is so anticlimactic," he added wryly. 

"Agreed," CJ smirked, wondering if she ought to feel awkward. John Hoynes wasn't really anyone's friend. 

"Really, why aren't you out there?" the Vice President asked, gesturing behind him. 

CJ wetted her lips with her tongue. She'd had enough champagne to let honesty loose. "Because I'm wallowing in the kind of self-pity that will go away as soon as I go home and get into bed," she said quickly, "not to return again until next December 31st." 

"Ah," Hoynes chuckled, quietly understanding exactly what she meant. 

CJ shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to..." 

The Vice President waved off her words. "Can I arrange a ride home for you?" he asked, taking a step closer to the Press Secretary. She looked sad and more than a little tipsy. Anything, he thought with a smirk, for someone else who hated New Years. 

CJ sighed. She sure as hell wasn't going back into the party. Glancing quickly up at John Hoynes' face, she pursed her lips. "Sure." 

~*~ 

CJ slid into the back of the black car, only slightly surprised when the Vice President slipped in beside her. 

"Where to?" he asked quietly, allowing his security detail to shut the car door. CJ turned behind her, noticing the second car that was tailing them. 

"All that trouble just to bring me home," she murmured, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth. 

Hoynes shrugged. "It's no trouble. Tell Tony your address," he urged. 

CJ slowly turned around, leaned forward and told the driver where she lived. It was a mere four blocks, and as the car began to roll, CJ realized that she could have just walked. But her head was beginning to buzz and for once, CJ didn't mind someone looking after her. "Mr. Vice President, what are you up to?" CJ asked candidly, leaning her head back against the soft leather, alcohol taking the edge off of any hesitancy she might otherwise have employed. 

"Making sure you get home all right," Hoynes responded, turning towards CJ. "And you can call me John, CJ, like this." 

CJ picked up her head and caught his dark eyes. "'Like this'?" she asked, a smile parting her lips. "Are you hitting on me out of pity, or.?" 

John chuckled, the sound deep as he covered CJ's hand with his own. "If I were hitting on you, I'd be a lot more direct." 

CJ sighed comfortably, the situation surreal in a way that made her mind dismiss it all. "All right," she gave in with a small smile, very much aware of the Vice President's warm hand on hers. 

Hoynes watched as CJ leaned her head back down against the seat. The line of her neck was long, smooth and graceful and her skin looked like cream against the caramel of her shining hair. Red lips and the light blush on her cheeks contrasted with the forest green of her sweater, and for the first time since he'd known CJ Cregg, John Hoynes found her attractive. 

Their interaction over the past four years had been brief, brusquely professional, and not at all what would be labeled friendly. CJ Cregg was just another member of Bartlet's bunch, the ones who'd gotten the job that had been his. Even tonight as he'd arranged for the car, Hoynes hadn't been thinking of anything other than looking out for someone who seemed down. 

But CJ was looking more and more appealing as the car drove on. Hell, Hoynes thought to himself, you haven't dated in years, of course she looks good. He was very much aware that in his line of work, thoughts like these were reckless. When the car stopped in front of CJ's brownstone, the Vice President pushed it all to the back of his mind. 

"Would you like me to walk you up?" he asked, removing his hand from hers but fully prepared to be a gentleman. 

CJ snorted in response, smiling in spite of it all. "No, thank you, Sir, I think I've embarrassed myself more than plenty tonight." 

"Not at all," John refuted, sucking in a breath as she climbed over him to exit the car. Her perfume was pleasant but strong and it wafted gently around him as she found her way out of the car. 

Stepping out into the well-lit street, CJ found her balance. Briefly, she leaned into the car and caught Hoynes' eyes. "Thanks for the ride," she smiled genuinely, pivoting and slamming the door behind her in one smooth movement. 

Catching his breath, the Vice President watched her alight the stairs of the brownstone, her shapely, bare legs outlined in the street lights. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, John turned his head away. "Let's go, Tony." 

~*~ 

When she woke up in the morning, CJ found herself dressed in last night's clothing, odd recollections in her head. Had John Hoynes, Vice President of the United States, actually brought her home? Rolling over on the fully made-up comforter, CJ stumbled off of the mattress and found her footing. Pushing aside the window shades, CJ looked down at the street. Yep, her car was definitely still in the White House lot. He really had driven her back. 

"So weird," CJ murmured as she headed for the shower. There was something surreal about the Vice President's behavior; CJ hadn't thought he was capable of being that nice - he'd always been the veritable enemy. And for him to go through the trouble of arranging her a ride? There had to be something. 

CJ shook her head as she finally peeled last night's skirt and sweater from her body. As she began to run the shower and arrange clean towels on the vanity, she had to laugh aloud. "No, no, no," CJ warned herself aloud, "don't get a crush on John Hoynes." 

Laughing at the brief, ridiculous, fleeting thought, CJ stepped under the warm water and decided to enjoy her day off. 

~*~ 

January flew by faster than it ever had before. Each day, Toby and Will Bailey toiled from dawn till dawn crafting an unforgettable inaugural speech. CJ was fully prepared to be knocked off of her feet on the 20th, only wishing that Sam were around to share in the celebration. 

And there would be no shortage of balls and parties to attend after the inauguration. Wanting to save herself the stress of buying another gown, CJ planned to wear her black silk Vera Wang. Yes, it reminded her of sad things, but the price tag had been so high that it seemed a shame to never wear it again. Simon would have mocked her, CJ figured, and by wearing it again, good memories could replace the bad ones. 

"Carol, you've got the seating chart, you've got the timetable for the press, we're set?" CJ asked mid-morning on the 20th. They had gathered in the Roosevelt Room for a last minute review of details. 

"CJ, relax, we've been over it," Carol grinned, waving a neat stack of papers, presumably the schedule. "And Josh is going to do it again." 

"Right," CJ shook her head. She'd been going mad for three weeks, organizing the media logistics of Inauguration, and as Josh continued to brief the staff, CJ decided she was more than ready for this to be over. Bring on the parties. 

There were no less than ten balls going on around town, and as a member of the President's senior staff, CJ had a ticket to them all. She knew they'd have a great time party hopping this year. Unlike four years ago, when everyone was too awed to leave the White House, CJ was ready for some serious fun. 

Josh cleared his throat, wrapping up. "I guess that's it." he closed his notebook. "See everyone at 11:25 for a last minute run through." 

~*~ 

"Did this somehow seem more exciting last time?" CJ asked loudly, her voice rising over the chatter and music. The first official ball had just begun and CJ stood against a pillar with Toby, watching as the President posed for pictures with Abbey. 

Toby slipped an arm around Andrea Wyatt's waist and shrugged his shoulders. "I think, yes, this was better last time. Today's speech, though, I gotta say." 

"Was really good," Andi dutifully replied, sharing an amused smile with CJ. 

CJ crossed her bare arms over the black silk of her gown, ready to muse. "Four years ago, I thought this was so amazing. Even this morning, I thought these parties were going to move the earth. Now all I can think about is how much my shoes hurt. I'm dying! And I've only had them on for a half-hour. I'm sensing extreme total letdown on the horizon." 

A knowing smirk crossed Andi's lips and Toby raised his brow. "I think we're going to go dance now." 

CJ rolled her eyes and let Toby lead his ex-wife onto the dance floor. Where the hell *was* everyone? Sam hadn't even managed to fly in from his campaign, simply calling earlier in the afternoon. Josh and Donna were mysteriously absent. Maybe she needed a drink. Until then, CJ certainly wasn't going to enjoy this party. 

She was about to head over to the bar when a tall man stepped in front of her. "Evening, CJ," his voice greeted. 

"Mr. Vice President," CJ nodded, perusing his appearance. He was wearing the hell out of his tux. 

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," he complimented, leaning towards her. 

"Thank you, Sir," CJ smiled slowly, genuinely at John Hoynes. She'd thought about him with more kindness after the New Years Eve party, but their paths had not since crossed. 

"You're here alone?" he asked casually, lifting a glass to his lips. 

CJ noticed the club soda and remembered that he was a recovering alcoholic. "I was with my spin boys, but they seem to have deserted me," she chuckled lightly. Hoynes nodded, watching CJ's expression. She looked up. "Did you bring someone?" 

"I usually don't bring dates to official functions," he said with a smile, focusing on CJ. Her hair fell loosely around her face, framing her unconventionally beautiful and distinct features. 

CJ shook her head slowly, forcing herself to look casually around the room. "I guess you don't. Mind if I ask why?" 

The Vice President set his glass down on a nearby table and turned towards CJ with a gallant smile. "Mind if I ask you to dance, instead?" 

Caught a little off guard by the question, CJ had to clear her throat before answering. "Sure, sure, I mean, yeah.let's dance." 

Cursing her total lack of coherency, CJ allowed Hoynes to take her hand. He led her out onto the large floor, smiling broadly. The orchestra played a slow piece of music, and as the Vice President settled one arm around her waist and his hand through hers, CJ rested her left arm on his shoulder. They were the perfect height, even with CJ in her heels, and she felt strangely comfortable dancing with him. 

"So," CJ pushed with a sly smile. "Why don't you bring dates to official functions?" Hell, it was Inauguration and John Hoynes was an attractive, single man. She was allowed to be coy. 

Hoynes chuckled and tightened his arm around CJ's slim waist. "The press would write stories if I brought a different woman to every event. You know that." 

"MmmHmm," CJ agreed, subconsciously leaning into his body. 

"It's hard to date me, actually," Hoynes continued, mischief in his eyes as he studied CJ, "You've gotta really want it." 

CJ laughed at that, her heart rate increasing as she realized just how close her face was to Hoynes'. "Are you propositioning me, Mr. Vice President?" she grinned, partly hoping it wasn't a joke. 

Hoynes swallowed, not really knowing why he was pursuing this. He'd thought about CJ every so often since New Years, sometimes purposely catching her briefings on the closed circuit. That night when he'd taken her home, John had seen in CJ something more than the hard-nosed, tough Press Secretary; he saw a magnetic, interesting woman that he might like to get to know better. 

"I don't know if 'proposition' is the right word," Hoynes smiled, swaying with CJ. "Maybe I'm trying to convince you to having dinner with me." 

Sudden skepticism flashed into CJ's head. She pulled her face back a bit to get a better look at the Vice President. "Why?" she asked, furrowing her brow. After all, he *was* who he was and she was.well, she was practically on the other team. 

"I like you better than I thought I did," John whispered against her ear, quickly closing up the distance she'd imposed. 

"Well in that case," CJ smiled, tightening her arm around his shoulders. She was not completely immune to his charm. "We should get together." 

~*~ 

"This is a very nice house," CJ commented. "In fact, I'd say it's one of the nicest houses I've ever been in. Aside from the White House. The White House," she continued randomly, "is the nicest house of them all." 

Hoynes followed CJ through the Observatory's living room, watching as his guest admired the surroundings. "You drunk?" he asked with a smile, caught off guard when she spun around. 

"I was with you all night," cheerfully pointing out that his observation was wrong. She looked as elegant as the white room, her black gown standing out brightly as it hugged her slim body. Catching John's eye and holding the gaze firmly, CJ cleared her throat. "Bring a lot of women back here, do you?" 

"CJ, I haven't been on a 'real' date in three years," the Vice President sighed, nonetheless understanding her concern. "I'm not big on one-night stands." 

CJ nodded seriously. "Nor am I." 

John reached out his hand and CJ took it, allowing him to lead her. In the more comfortable and homey sitting room, they looked positively out of place in their formal wear. "Please, CJ, sit down. Can I get you anything to drink? I don't keep any alcohol, but." 

"No, I'm fine," CJ smiled, leaving her shoes on the floor as she curled up into the corner of the plush sofa. She patted the cushion next to her, and after he shed his jacket, John found himself settled beside her. 

"So," CJ asked casually, turning towards him. 

"So," John repeated, smiling at their proximity. "Tell me something about yourself that I don't know." 

CJ smiled wickedly, and then laughed. "Why don't you just ask me what you want to know? Might be safer..." 

John chuckled and picked up CJ's hand again. He traced the delicate bones of her wrist, brushing her knuckles with his thumb before threading their fingers together. At his gentle touch, CJ sucked her breath in, and John pretended not to notice. "What does 'CJ' stand for?" 

"Claudia Jean," she murmured. "Horrible, isn't it?" 

"Claudia," John tested the name out for sound. It rolled off of his tongue, sounding almost beautiful to hear ears. "I love that." 

"Mm," CJ smiled, leaning against his arm. He slipped it behind her back and slid her body closer, the black silk of her skirt pooling all around them. 

"Tell me something else," he urged, unbelievably drawn to her, eager for more. "I want to know everything." 

CJ shifted until she was face to face with the Vice President. She rested her chin on his shoulder before moving, without thought, to press her lips to his. Soft and gentle, the kiss lasted for a mere moment. "It might take a while," she whispered. "There's a lot you don't know about me." 

John heart raced as he used his hand to bring her mouth back against his. "We've got all night," he said, smiling against her lips. CJ smiled, too, amazed that his lips could be so tender. "And there's a lot you don't know about me, too." 

"Then let's talk," she agreed, offering him a heart-stopping grin. Inauguration hadn't been such a letdown after all. 

~*~ 

CJ cracked her eyes open, catching nine on the clock. The bed was unfamiliar but soft and the sheets were too expensive to be her own; as CJ shifted, she felt the warmth of a strong arm around her waist. Her back was pressed up against his chest, and it took a long moment for everything to register. 

When it all came back, CJ quickly sat up, rousing John in the process. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she muttered, turning towards him, getting on her knees amongst the tangled sheets. "I'm guessing this is gonna be bad." 

Hoynes was rubbing his eyes, his muscles clearly defined under the white undershirt that he'd slept in. Finally focusing on CJ, he reached out for her arms. "We stayed up until five and you wake up at 9? I'm guessing that's bad, too." 

"John, seriously," CJ sighed sharply, not at all comforted by his hands on her upper arms. "How am I going to get out of here?" 

A small amused smile cracked at the corner of his lips and catching her off guard, John pulled CJ back against his body. "Calm down. I'll put you in a car and no one will know the difference." He stroked her back, liking the way she felt in his flannel pajamas. "Besides, everyone else is hung over and asleep. No one cares what we did last night." 

"You'd be surprised where the press will lurk," CJ muttered, resting her head against his chest for a minute. Suddenly, she picked her eyes up. "Hey! We didn't *do* anything last night!" 

The Vice President grinned like a cat. They'd talked until morning and had gone to sleep in his bed, curled comfortably together. "No one else would believe that." 

"No," CJ murmured, settling back against him. This was risky, reckless for them both. There was a reason why the Vice President hadn't dated in three years; his career was paramount. CJ was sure that her heart would be broken if she hoped for more with John Hoynes, but last night it had felt too good in his arms to leave. 

Now that day had dawned, CJ was beginning to reconsider last night's choice, one that she couldn't even blame on alcohol. She couldn't see him again - not to say that he wanted to, CJ reminded herself - but for the sake of her job and his.CJ didn't want it to turn into Danny all over again. 

"What are you thinking about?" John asked quietly, his hands raking gently through her hair. 

"Nothing," she answered too quickly. 

John snorted. "Come on. You had no problem talking to me last night. I know your life story now." 

"And I know yours," she smiled against his neck. John shivered as her soft breath brushed his skin. "I guess I'm wondering where this is going." 

"I'd like to see you again, very much," he admitted, his fingers still in her hair. 

"I want to see you again, too," CJ answered honestly, sitting up quickly, her eyes turning shy. "But I *don't* want to get hurt. And I know that your career comes first." 

"Just because I've never been seriously committed doesn't mean that I'm obsessed with being President," John said quietly, reaching for CJ again. "I love what I do, that's all. I can make time in my life for someone else, you know." 

She obliged him, settling back under his arm. "Politics is perception. If you're up for it, we can be careful for a while. I understand this, John, it's practically what I do for a living." 

"I want you to feel comfortable," he said, squeezing her. "I want to try this, but I don't want you to have to worry." 

CJ chuckled wryly. "I also do that for a living." 

"So we'll go slowly," John stated, happiness growing inside of him. There hadn't been a woman who'd made him feel this way in ages.if ever. 

CJ gave him a sultry smile as she moved to kiss his lips. "Slow is good." 

~*~ 

After John's car had dropped her at home, CJ changed into work clothes and ambled into the West Wing around noon time. That was standard fare for days like this, and as she stepped into the lobby, CJ noted the totally sluggish atmosphere. 

She'd probably been the only one not drinking the night before, but something so much better had happened. It was almost hard to believe that she'd spent the night pouring out her soul to the Vice President of the United States. He, for his part, had done just as much talking. John Hoynes was certainly not the man they'd all made him out to be; he wasn't someone any of them could claim to know. And what was more, he seemed to be genuinely interested in pursing things. It wasn't going to be easy, CJ was sure of that much, but she wasn't going to give up the promise of something great. 

"Carol," CJ smiled brightly as she came down the hallway, "sleep well last night?" 

Carol yawned, as if on cue. "Shut up," she mumbled. "Senior staff is over lunch, Leo's ordering in." 

"Great," CJ said, "I never ate." 

"Where *were* you last night?" Carol asked incredulously. "The idiot boys had me searching." 

CJ's eyes widened in a quick tease. "That's for me to know and for you hopefully not to find out." 

Carol laughed shortly and then smirked at her boss. "Well, whoever he is, he sent two dozen red roses just half an hour ago." 

"Wow, he got right on that," CJ kidded, her eyes widening for real as she stepped into her office. The arrangement was beautiful, CJ noted as she reached for the card. Reading the message, CJ felt herself melting, completely uncharacteristic of her self. John had a talent for impressing her, or maybe he was the real thing. CJ wasn't sure. 

"You know you're going to have to tell me," Carol tormented, crossing her arms and raising a brow. 

CJ considered it. Carol was kidding but the assistant was more on target than she suspected. If CJ were going to be sneaking around, as cliché as it sounded, with John Hoynes, someone had to be able to run interference. "If I tell you, you tell no one else?" 

Carol stepped closer, intrigued. "Well, yeah, but what's with the secret secrecy?" 

CJ leaned in until they were just inches apart. "The man who sent the flowers, who I was with last night.it was John Hoynes." 

"You slept with the Vice President?" Carol asked calmly, whispering like CJ. 

"We didn't have sex," CJ scowled quickly, "But I think it might be sort of a thing." 

"Seems like a pretty big thing," Carol hissed, grinning as she gestured at the flowers. "I mean.wow!" 

"If you two are gonna make out, you might wanna close the door," Josh commented as he walked into CJ's office. 

CJ and Carol jumped apart, laughter on the rise. CJ looked quickly at Carol, assured that the secret was safe. "Shut up, mi amour, you know want in." 

"This is true," Josh agreed, "I'm going to the staff thing. You coming?" 

"Yeah," CJ nodded. "Let me get my notebook." 

~*~ 

"The flowers are beautiful, thank you so much," CJ sighed into the phone, toying with one of the red buds. She'd taken half of the bunch home to her apartment, leaving a dozen behind to brighten her office. 

"I'm a gentleman," John decided, chuckling. "Do you have a favorite flower that I can constantly send?" 

CJ threw her head back against her sofa cushions and laughed. "Don't spoil me," she warned. "How was your day?" 

"My staff was useless," he complained. 

"I was the only person in working order today," CJ smiled. "Maybe I should follow your lead." 

"Well, I was going to order a bottle of wine for you - for tomorrow night, when you and I have dinner," John said. 

"You seem pretty confident that I'll come, being that you haven't asked me yet." CJ smiled slyly, wishing she could see his face. Much of this relationship, CJ knew, was going to be conducted over the phone. 

"I'm a confident kind of guy," Hoynes smirked. "I'm sorry, Claudia, would you like to have dinner? At the Observatory, tomorrow at 8.I can send a car over to the West Wing for you." 

"I'd love to," CJ easily agreed. "Sounds good when you say it." 

"When I say what?" he asked. 

"Claudia," she responded. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, John, goodnight." 

"Goodnight, sleep well." John smiled into the phone, warmed by the sound of her voice. He could hardly wait to see her again. 

~*~ 

CJ opened the glass bottle of Snapple and immediately flipped the lid over, as John watched her intently. Smirking at the bottle top, she lifted her eyes slowly. "So, according to Snapple Fact # 25, the only food that doesn't spoil is honey." 

John groaned, and reached to look at the underside of the cap. "I should have known you could make Snapple sexy," he teased with a grin. "We might have to take their suggestion." 

CJ's eyes widened and she licked her lips. Gesturing at the kitchen door, she smirked, "You have honey in there?" 

John slid over the cushions on the sofa to be closer. "It can be arranged," he smiled wickedly. 

CJ put her Snapple down on the coffee table and let John wrap his arms around her. Slowly she leaned into his mouth. They'd had a nice dinner, but it had been all too formal for CJ's taste. She'd been looking forward to simply kicking back with John, just like this. 

His kisses were slow, shallow and arousing. As CJ felt John's hands stroking down her back in time with the strokes of his tongue, she wondered how long they'd be able to stay out of bed. He was charming, sexy, a total gentleman...how had she not seen this before? 

John thought he might keep kissing CJ forever; her mouth was slick, warm, and tasted of peach ice tea - the thought of taking his mouth away from hers was not a pleasant one. Nipping at her lower lip one last time, John rested his forehead against CJ's, watching her deep blue eyes. How had he never noticed this woman before? Worse than that, she'd been one of the ones he'd *disliked*. Well, that was no more, John thought. A slow smile spread over CJ's expression and they were quiet for a moment, interrupted only by the embarrassed clearing of a throat. 

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Sir." John and CJ jumped apart and CJ shyly averted her eyes as the Vice President turned to face the steward. 

"It's all right, Matthew," he said professionally, quickly glancing back at the still slightly flushed CJ. 

"I have the White House Chief-of-Staff, emergency call, Sir." 

"Thank you," John nodded. As Matthew left the room, John turned back to CJ. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart, I'll be right back," he said, briefly resting his hand on her shoulder as he rose. 

CJ nodded with a soft smile and watched him leave the room. The way he was making her feel was.there were really no words. It was warm, it was loving, he was just.CJ's thoughts were broken by the ringing of her cell phone. CJ jumped up and ran into the dining room where she'd left her bag; John's emergency was probably her emergency, too. 

"CJ Cregg." 

"CJ, it's Josh. We need you back here. The President had an episode." 

"God." The MS. CJ's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Where is he?" 

"He *was* in the situation room. They're getting Abbey, they're going down to GW. You're going to have to brief the press soon because the story's already out there. And Leo's on with Hoynes." 

"I'm there in five," she rushed, hanging up the phone. Grabbing her bag and coat from the chair, CJ ran smack into John as he was returning from the other room. 

"You heard?" "Are you going back?" They both spoke at the same time, shaking their heads at each other as they rushed to leave the Observatory. CJ shrugged into her jacket as John quickly reached into the closet for a suit coat and a tie. 

"How are we going to do this?" CJ asked in a small voice. "We can't walk into the West Wing together." 

Holding his tie with one hand, John's other guided CJ towards the door. "Forget about," it ordered in a stern voice, "there's a lot worse going on." 

"Yeah," CJ bit her lip, her thoughts immediately turning towards President Bartlet. Was he okay? Would he be? And, damn, only two days after Inauguration. They were going to be eaten alive by the press. Absolutely eaten alive. 

~*~ 

The lack of daylight and the total state of panic that had fallen over the White House completely shrouded CJ and Hoynes' arrival - CJ was immediately off, running towards her office while John went straight to Leo. 

Carol had nervous tears in her eyes as she pointed her boss towards Leo's office, and in a scurry Josh slid by, grabbing CJ's elbow. "You got here fast," he commented through a tense jaw as he pulled her along. 

"Yeah, I was close by," CJ murmured. "What are we doing?" 

"Well, he's unconscious, so let's hope Hoynes got his ass over here." 

"I saw him - Leo!" CJ called out, catching the Chief-of-Staff walking around the corner. The tail of agents gave away John Hoynes, who quickly appeared along side. 

"CJ, you come in with me and the Vice President. Josh, keep trying Toby, I need him crafting spin." 

Josh bolted and CJ followed the two men into Leo's office, glancing worriedly at Margaret as she passed. "I can't spin this, Leo! What's to spin? He had an attack!" 

Leo ignored CJ and pushed a button on the telephone. "Abbey, what's going on?" 

CJ sat down nervously, purposely avoiding John's eyes. John took a quick look at her. She was tugging on her upper lip with her teeth, twisting her hands around. He looked away. 

"It'll be fine, eventually, Leo," the First Lady's tired, tense voice came through the speaker phone. "He's going to be here overnight, so I'd suggest you do whatever it is that you do with the Vice President." 

"He's here, and CJ, too. We're briefing the press. Abbey, I need as much as you've got about his condition before I send her into the room." 

"I don't have my license.they won't let me consult with his doctors, Leo, they're hardly telling me anything-" Abbey's voice broke, and immediately Leo picked up the handset to continue the conversation privately. 

He looked apologetically at CJ and the Vice President while offering quiet words to the First Lady. After a moment, he hung up, seriousness pervading the dim room. 

"John, we've had the letter signed in a file since the announcement last year. I've faxed it to the appropriate members of Congress.the 25th amendment is in effect, Sir, you're the acting President until.." 

Hoynes nodded solemnly, glancing back at CJ. "When will you brief the press?" 

CJ looked to Leo. Leo looked between her and Hoynes, considering. "Well, the story's already out there -It's 9:45, but if you think the Press Corp can be corralled back at this hour.The White House needs to respond as soon as possible." 

"I'll get Carol on it," CJ nodded, standing up. "In the meantime, I need facts about his condition, I need everything," she said emphatically. 

"Get with Josh and Toby." 

"Yes, Sir," CJ murmured, stepping out of the office, leaving Leo alone with the Vice President. She turned to close the door, looking back quickly, catching John's eyes. They were dark and intense, but he looked calm, providing CJ with more comfort than she could provide herself. 

~*~ 

"CJ! CJ! Is President Bartlet unfit to lead the country?" 

CJ swallowed and gripped the podium; this was going to be her hardest briefing yet. And the post-inauguration period was supposed to be a honeymoon. So much for that. Brushing the hair back off her face, having hesitated but a fraction, CJ jumped into an answer. "Right now, Katie, the President isn't leading the country. Vice President Hoynes is currently acting as President." 

"Where was the Vice President when he found out about the President's episode?" 

CJ took a deep breath. No one knew she'd been with him. "He was having dinner at the Observatory. Chris?" 

"When do you foresee President Bartlet being able to take over his duties again?" 

"He'll be at GW for the night and after that, it's up to the discretion of his doctors. Steve, then Mark." 

"CJ, it's only two days into your second term. Does this throw a wrench into the administration's legislative initiatives?" 

"Our agenda is set to proceed as planned." 

Mark called out next. "Is Vice President Hoynes prepared to act as President?" 

CJ almost smirked. What did they want from her? "Mark, President Bartlet chose John Hoynes as his running mate for a reason. Any other questions regarding the Vice President, I'm going to direct you to his Press Secretary, Bill Trolley, who will be briefing sometime tomorrow morning." 

The questions kept coming and CJ grew weary of it. She'd debated with Toby and Josh over whether or not to even take questions. They'd decided that a statement alone would look like an avoidance tactic, and so the question- answer session was a necessity. But it was getting tougher and tougher as the reporters implied, intimated and insinuated that Jed Bartlet's illness was failing his country. CJ longed to be back in John's arms, wishing over and over again that this terrible thing hadn't happened to her President. 

"Last question guys," CJ said tiredly, glancing at Carol as the aide indicated that she should wrap up. 

"CJ! Will President Bartlet consider resigning?" 

"No!" CJ rushed out, all-too-forcefully. "The President won a landslide victory two months ago and he has every intention of completing the term that the voters elected him to. You'll be updated in the morning folks, thanks a lot," CJ ended tersely, sweeping off of the podium and out of the room. 

In the hallway, CJ held her fingers to her temples as Josh and Toby swooped in, Leo, Vice President Hoynes and his detail not far behind. 

"I wouldn't have put my foot on the pedal so hard in refuting the resignation thing," Toby said quietly. 

"What!?" CJ squawked, her eyes wide as she looked among the four men. "Are you serious? I was told to give him my full support," CJ reminded them, giving Leo a hard stare. 

"Don't make it too hard to walk back," Josh muttered, leaving the group as an anxious Donna gestured for him. 

CJ's mouth was wide open. Leo waved his hands in the air, as if to erase something. "We're keeping our options open, that's all." 

Toby threw CJ a wry glance and followed Leo, leaving the Press Secretary alone with John Hoynes. 

"You okay?" he asked in a soft voice, leaning imperceptibly closer. 

Ever since Simon, CJ was always so aware of the agents in the White House, and this was no different. CJ blinked her eyes and took a breath, slowly glancing around before turning her gaze up at him. "I wish we could go back to the Observatory and play with honey," she chuckled sarcastically. 

"Me, too," Hoynes smiled, briefly reaching out to touch the sleeve of her blazer. "We'll be busy for the next week, so." 

"I know," CJ sighed, still completely shaken by what had occurred tonight. "We'll talk when we can." 

Leo reappeared. "Sir? The Sit Room is ready to brief you." 

John nodded succinctly and when Leo had gone, he looked at CJ with urgency. "I'll see you later," he said genuinely, enunciating each word, cocking his head ever so slightly at her as he began to walk. 

CJ found a small smile for him as the agents came off of the walls. "Good luck down there." 

~*~ 

It was three more days until President Bartlet signed the letter reinstating himself the powers of the Presidency. 

The media had relentlessly covered the story, most of the favorable comments used on John Hoynes, the negatives saved for President Bartlet. A sick President was none other than a bad President, they deduced. The President's unfavorable ratings had plunged overnight; there was no pity. The only one benefiting was John Hoynes. The papers were raving; the Vice President had showed humble leadership in the middle of a crisis; literally one week after the Inauguration, amongst grumbling from the Senior Staff, Democrats were talking about Hoynes in 2006. 

CJ, for her part, was much relieved when the President returned to the Oval Office. It had been a sleepless four nights, a stressful week filled with uncertainties. Hoynes hadn't been forced to deal with anything extremely sensitive or threatening, but everyone was on pins and needles hoping that disaster would stay at bay. The Security Council was particularly concerned about terrorist attacks on a "weakened" government, a story that had unfortunately found its way into the Washington Post. 

But it was all over now, President Bartlet back at work, ready to clean up the mess. CJ sat behind her desk perusing through the wires, all the while think of John. They'd been on the phone each night for hours when sleep wouldn't come; they were growing closer each day. 

"Why the hell did you okay this interview for Hoynes?" Toby growled walking unannounced into CJ's office. 

CJ pursed her lips, putting down the wires. Toby was angry. "The Vice President's press office asked for my opinion, that's all, Toby, no big deal." 

"It *is* a big deal, CJ!" Toby sighed heavily. The displeasure was evident on his face. "Time Magazine, CJ. That's big, and we don't want Hoynes out there sucking up the press coverage; it looks, for one, like we're hiding. Also, Hoynes is probably going to gloat!" 

"What the hell, Toby?" CJ asked indignantly. "I wouldn't punish him because he's been a jerk in the past. He did well under the pressure, he certainly didn't act like the pompous jackass we all make him out to be.he even told me that he's found a new respect for the office," CJ said smoothly, hoping to hide her concern. She hadn't thought twice about okaying the interview for Hoynes, and she realized that she should have. Was John clouding her judgment? 

Toby raised a brow. "When were you talking to Hoynes?" 

CJ swallowed and shifted her eyes; she'd made a slight slip. "Oh, you know, I was just talking to him." 

Toby shrugged. "Leo's going to have your head." 

"Tell him to bring it, then," CJ muttered under her breath. "Thank you," she stared pointedly at Toby, indicating that he should leave. 

"Yeah," Toby said, eyeing CJ strangely for only a fraction of a second. "All right. I'll see you at staff." 

~*~ 

By the end of the day, Leo either hadn't heard about Hoynes' interview or he simply hadn't gotten around to chewing CJ out. Grateful for that, CJ had gone up to the Vice President's office to sneak some time alone with him. 

"This is nice," CJ smiled, her mouth brushing against John's. 

He slid his arms down her back, pulling her body against his. "More than nice," he murmured, deepening the kiss. "Mmm, Claudia, we probably shouldn't do this here." 

CJ pulled back at his request. Indeed, they were in his office. But it was nearing midnight and no one was around. "You're getting into a bad habit with that name," she smiled, allowing John to wrap her in his embrace. 

"I can call you something else," he smiled teasingly, briefly dipping his head to kiss her nose. "Sweetheart." 

CJ murmured appreciatively and then was quiet for a moment. "Did you have a good time being President?" 

John smirked, the conversation suddenly serious for him. "Don't even joke. It was sobering," he shook his head, holding CJ tightly. "I would hate if Presidency came to me out of something like his death.God forbid," he sighed solemnly. "God forbid." 

CJ looked upon John tenderly. If only he showed his true colors more often.maybe the rest of the senior staff wouldn't look down on him. "You're doing the Time story? The reporter told me tomorrow." 

John nodded. "Bill said you swung that for me. Listen," he began, moving CJ back just far enough to see her eyes. "Don't do things that you wouldn't have done.you know, before." 

CJ shook her head vehemently, moving her hand to push a lock of his hair off his forehead. "John, no, that's not what I did. I really thought it was a good idea." She didn't mention that no one else had agreed. 

"All right," he sighed, glancing up at the clock. "I'm sorry, this has just been the most stressful week of my life." 

"I understand. You should go home.get some sleep," CJ suggested softly, absently stroking her hand up and down John's arm. 

John was quiet for a moment. Everything in his professional life had been shaken up this week; there was so much uncertainty about President Bartlet's condition, and though John knew he'd simply done his job, he was anticipating much internal backlash from Bartlet and the staff. They would be their typical selves: arrogant, self-absorbed, only concerned with hiding the truth.but then there was CJ. They'd really gotten to know each other this week.he sensed that she could be his rock. 

"I'll go home," John finally said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Not ready to admit that he needed her, John only knew that he wanted CJ with him tonight. "But you've got to come along." 

CJ saw the flash in John's eyes and as she smiled coyly in response, she wondered, "What did you have in mind?" 

"I know that this doesn't exactly go with the theme of 'taking it slow'," John said, eliciting light laughter from them both, "but I did manage to get hold of that honey." 

"Ooh," CJ giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a fast kiss against his ear. "Lead the way." 

~*~ 

CJ lay on her back, relaxed against the soft sheets of his bed. Through a haze of desire, she reached down to tangle her fingers in John's thick hair. Urging him to come up towards hers, she whimpered when his mouth left the skin of her stomach. 

"C'mere," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. They were lightly coated with the aforementioned honey, the sweetness only adding to their heightened senses. 

"Delicious," John teased, nipping his way back down her body. They were together in the dim bedroom, he in boxers, and she in only her bra and matching panties; things were moving along, but there still remained a sense of hesitancy about their behavior. As good as they were feeling, neither CJ nor John were sure how the night would end. 

Moving his lips over her neck and down to the valley between her breasts, John could hardly believe how wrapped up in this woman he was. It was completely out of his character to fall so hard and so fast for someone, but CJ was quickly consuming his thoughts. 

"Is this okay?" he sought her permission, fingering the butterfly clip that held the front of her bra together. At CJ's soft purr, John released the clasp and her small, firm breasts fell loose. 

They'd put the honey into a warmed up bowl and left it on the night table. CJ flashed her eyes at John and dipped her finger into the warm, sticky substance. Seductively dripping the thick liquid across her breast, she put on an inviting smile as she lightly caressed her skin. 

"Damn," he murmured, kissing her lips briefly before heading lower. Never in his wildest dreams had John Hoynes imagined that he'd be slowly licking honey off of CJ Cregg's body. And what a gorgeous body it was. He smiled against her sensitive nipple, enjoying the way it hardened under his tongue. John began to remove the honey only by sucking more forcefully at her breast. 

CJ's whimpered cries sent his groin throbbing and after he laved equal attention on her other breast, CJ seemed to sense John's need. Slowly rolling them over, she began to love him with her mouth. Kissing her way down his smooth chest, CJ's hands divested John of his boxer shorts before he had a chance to protest. 

He gasped sharply as CJ took him in her mouth. "Shit," he groaned. "You don't have to.oh," John moaned, his words forgotten at the pleasure. "Oh, God." 

CJ smiled against his solid penis, impressed not only by his size by but by his responsiveness. She didn't usually like to do this, but for John, there had been an innate urge inside of her. CJ flicked her tongue back and forth against the underside of the head, her state of arousal quickly rising. 

CJ felt John tense, his release impending. She suddenly stopped her movements and crawled back up his body, grinning at the way his breathing had become labored. 

"Evil little lady," John chuckled breathlessly, sliding his hands up her smooth bare back. They kissed softly, her mouth tasting of him. The honey still lingered on his tongue, and as CJ ground her covered pelvis up against his hardness, she knew they had to either stop now or go all the way. 

"Mmm, John." CJ moaned against his lips. She was so ready for him that she could hardly stand it. 

John felt his heart pounding in his chest. She had him so wound up that he didn't think he could stop this if he'd wanted to. The only thing that separated their centers was the thin material of her panties. "I have a condom.Claudia, is this okay?" 

"So much for going slow.." CJ's eyes flashed and she hungrily thrust her tongue back into his mouth, their passion rising. 

"Yeah, that's pretty much been shot to hell." John chuckled and produced a condom from the nightstand drawer. CJ immediately tore it out of his hands. Ripping the package open, she rolled the rubber down the length of his shaft, grinning wickedly up at him. 

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now," CJ said breathily, peeling her damp panties away from her body. John reached out and grabbed hold of her hips, gently bringing her down closer to him. 

"I want you just as much," he admitted, sucking in his breath as CJ straddled his thick hardness. Gasping as the tip brushed her clitoris, CJ slowly began to lower herself down onto him. 

"Oh, John," CJ moaned, taking him all the way in before flattening her body against his. They remained motionless for a moment, his hardness throbbing inside of her slick, burning and wet vagina. 

Tilting her chin so that their eyes could meet, John tenderly kissed CJ's lips. It was such a shock to them both that this relationship had begun at all, much less turned so serious this quickly. What they were doing had long since ceased to be about the sex. This was lovemaking, and as CJ tried to pull him further into her body, she hoped she could also pull him further into her life. 

"How do you want it?" John asked teasingly, his hands urging her hips to move. 

"Well," CJ responded teasingly, "it looks like I'm in charge here, so I should ask *you* that question." 

CJ began to rock her hips rapidly, grinding her clitoris constantly against him. The pleasure combined with the earlier arousal led her to an almost immediate orgasm. Falling onto his chest, CJ moaned and murmured at the feelings washing through her; her body around his took John's breath away. 

Taking the moment to roll them over, he gently rained kisses over her eyelids, face and neck, waiting until he could drive into her body. CJ nodded at him through affectionate, lidded eyes, and John began to slowly thrust his penis into her. Groaning as her tight channel squeezed him, he couldn't help but increase the pace. 

"It's been so long," he whispered to her, "and you feel so good." 

"Let it go," CJ urged, stroking his lower back as she pulled him up against her. Her second peak was already building. "Oh, John, faster.." 

No problem, he thought with a pleasured smirk. The thrusting sped up and the friction increased; John slid in and out of CJ's body, rocking back and forth, watching as her expression constantly changed. She was whimpering and moaning almost incoherently, encouraging them along, her face and chest lightly flushed. 

"John, now!" she gasped, trying to pull him even deeper, harder into her body. 

With an unintelligible groan, John's release exploded as soon as he felt CJ spasm around him; he briefly collapsed on top of her and then quickly rolled his weight off of her, pulling her back into this arms. 

"Wow," she breathed, burying her head in the crook of his neck. 

Sucking in air, John smiled against CJ's damp hair. He held her gently against him, stroking his fingertips up her back. "Do you know what just happened?" 

CJ picked up her head and studied him through drooping eyes. She thought about making a crack or a joke, but his face was tenderly serious. "What just happened?" she asked with a smile. 

"I just completely fell for you." 

~*~ 

John was speaking into the telephone when CJ awoke. The bed was warm like it had been the last time she'd stayed there; John's fingertips were dancing lightly over her bare back, tracing absent patterns on her skin as he carried on the conversation. 

CJ sighed as she heard his angry tone, rolling over as John continued tersely. "Excuse me? Leo, you can't tell me not to do an interview. You guys are hiding from the media like this never happened! I'm telling you right now, as long as you stay quiet, your numbers will stay low. I'm meeting with the reporter this afternoon, Mr. McGarry." 

CJ sat up and tugged the sheet around her body. John's eyes softened as they met hers, and briefly he reached out to smooth her hair down. "I suggest you change your tone, Sir," John continued indignantly, "I even had Bill consult with CJ Cregg, so don't shove 'respect' in my face!" 

CJ grew nervous as she pieced together what was going on. Leo didn't want the Vice President on the cover of Time magazine. They'd write the story anyway, but the first hand interview was a gem for both the media and for the Vice President. Leo seemed to think it was a nightmare, and though not quite seeing the problem, CJ knew it was all her fault. 

"I don't want to spar with you guys, Leo," John was saying, eying CJ apologetically. "I'm not trying to put you in a negative light, but I'm doing this interview." 

With that, the Vice President slammed down the phone and turned back to CJ. "Jeez, I'm sorry," he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you. I know it's early." 

CJ swallowed, muttering, as she turned away from him. "I knew this was going to happen. I probably should have passed it off to Toby, but then he'd have axed it." 

John put his hands on the back of CJ's arms. "If it'll make it any better, tell Leo that I pressured you into okaying the interview," he suggested softly, brushing the hair off of her neck so he could kiss the exposed skin. 

"We shouldn't talk about work," CJ decided, sighing as slinked out of the bed, away from John's touch. "I have to get into the office." 

John watched as CJ collected her clothing, aware that this had upset her. Twisting his mouth, he realized he had no idea how to fix it. Distraction, he thought, distractions always worked. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm still sticky from the honey," he teased, walking over to CJ. "Take a shower with me?" 

CJ was annoyed with herself; she'd secured the interview with Time - no doubt an important piece of media for John Hoynes - and she might not have done it without her feelings for him. That wasn't good; she had to be able to do her job regardless of who she was seeing. This couldn't happen again, CJ knew, she had to be more careful, especially after her relationship with John became public. Otherwise, they were going to lord it over her 'till the end of time. 

"CJ?" John asked, reaching for her hand. "Please, don't be upset with me." 

CJ shook out of her thoughts and put on a smile. "No, the shower sounds good." 

~*~ 

Wearing the spare pantsuit she kept in her office, CJ followed Josh and Toby into Leo's office, eying the closed Oval Office door. She desperately wanted to see the President, but he'd taken a half-day schedule yesterday, and today was tight. 

"The Time thing," Leo bellowed as soon as the door of his office was closed. "CJ, what the hell were you thinking?" 

Toby sighed wryly and turned pointedly to CJ. "She wasn't." 

"CJ?" Leo asked incredulously. "By giving Hoynes positive media, we're putting the President in a bad light! We want to say *out* of the press at the very least, and focus on our guy!" 

CJ's jaw dropped. "'Our guy'? Hoynes *is* our guy!" CJ shook her head quickly; had they always been this against their own Vice President? 

"We know, but right now we need to downplay how well Hoynes handled this," Leo said, lowering his voice, intensifying his glare. 

"I have to disagree with you, Leo. What's wrong with indicating to the American people that their Vice President is capable?" CJ pressed, in disbelief over how they were treating this. CJ briefly entertained the thought that she'd also be arrogant right now, had she not been seeing John. 

"Because it highlights the fact that President Bartlet was *not* capable," Josh said quietly, bringing CJ's attention back. "For four days he was out of commission, so." 

"Yeah, and they're gonna write that story anyway!" CJ cried, turning to Josh, "And John picked up the pieces, so why not emphasize the one positive thing we've got going for us?" 

"We have to emphasize that *President* Bartlet is back, CJ!" Josh cried, furrowing his brow at her. Her arguments were good, frustratingly so. 

Toby said nothing as he studied his friend. CJ's full throated defense of Hoynes was odd, to say the least, but stranger still was the way she'd called the Vice President by his first name. Leo and Josh seemed not to notice. 

"Fine," the Chief-of-Staff grumbled. "He'll do the interview. But until we get back on our feet, Hoynes' press schedule goes through *me*. Got it, CJ?" 

"Yeah," she nodded, looking down at her knees. The reprimand was ridiculous, but CJ had expected nothing less. 

"All right. The President will see senior staff at 2 o'clock," Leo muttered, replacing his glasses over his nose. That was their cue to leave, and CJ quickly bolted from the room. 

~*~ 

"Janeane, hi," CJ greeted, walking into the Mural Room with a notebook. "Leo sent me to supervise this, believe it or not, so I'm just going to stand against the wall, here." 

The assistant chuckled, picking up CJ's tone. "No problem, the Vice President is on his way. He's extremely grateful to you for giving this a go." 

"Yeah," CJ murmured, rolling her eyes. "I took the heat, though." 

Janeane nodded, watching as the Press Secretary shook hands with the reporter from Time. The Vice President had briefly mentioned to her that he was seeing CJ Cregg; he'd implicitly demanded that Janeane keep it a secret, and the assistant understood. Someone had to pass interference on the phone calls and all the other secrecy that was sure to surround the relationship. 

Janeane was excited about the new development, but not actually surprised. John Hoynes had waited a long time for the right woman, and he wouldn't have mentioned CJ to anyone at all if he were not serious. This was going to be a big deal, Janeane knew for sure. 

The Secret Service preceded the Vice President into the room. Hoynes entered, all of his politician's charm coming on strong. After speaking briefly to his Press Secretary and meeting the reporter from Time, they moved to sit down. As he was situating himself, John spotted CJ against the wall. 

"CJ?" he asked, with surprise on his expression. "Did you need to see me?" 

CJ cleared her throat, and shook her head quickly. "No, Sir, I'm sorry, Leo asked me to sit in." 

John nodded, hoping she wouldn't be too distracting. As it was, vivid memories of her body, slick and wet from the shower, refused to leave his mind. His eyes lingered on CJ a moment too long before he turned to the reporter. As the interview began, only Janeane noticed the slight flush that had appeared high on CJ's cheeks. 

~*~ 

CJ had never been happier to see President Bartlet in her life. He kissed her cheek and shook hands with Toby and Josh. Happy to be back, but more pale and tired than usual, Bartlet took a seat in the easy chair while the staff edged onto the sofas. 

"I just want to thank everyone for their hard work over the last week. I know it hasn't been easy - it'd been just as hard for me and my family. I hope you can feel the gratitude in my heart," he offered, receiving murmurs from the staff. 

"CJ, especially with the press, you've handled everything so beautifully," the President added, smiling generously at her. 

"Thank you, Sir," she responded quietly. 

"I think, along with CJ," Bartlet continued pointedly, "that Hoynes' interview with Time was a good idea." Ignoring Leo's wide eyes and Toby's sudden edginess, Bartlet cleared his throat. "We want him to be as well- received as possible right now. Who knows what could happen in the next month, to say nothing of over the next four years. I need and have a capable successor in John Hoynes." 

"Sir," Leo began in a low, concerned voice, "is there something we need to talk about?" 

"Nah," Bartlet waved his hand in the air to erase the insinuation. "I'm not giving up yet," he kidded. "All thought Abbey has been.ah, never mind," The President said quickly, looking back at the staff. "Get back to work, everyone, we have an agenda to push through Congress. Toby, you stay." 

CJ felt validated by the President's comments regarding the magazine, but it did nothing to erase Leo's earlier attitude. She followed Josh out of the Oval Office, greeting Charlie with a wave as they walked silently back through the bullpens. 

"CJ?" Josh asked, taking the stack of messages that Donna offered. He turned around to face her as they reached their adjoining hallway. "Everything good with the Hoynes thing? You seemed worried about it this morning." 

CJ continued to walk backwards as she looked at Josh. Whatever vibe he was picking up from her, CJ wasn't about to recognize it. "Everything's cool." 

"'Kay." Josh shrugged, smiling for the first time since Inauguration. He looked tired and harried from the long, stressful week. "Take it easy." 

"Yeah," CJ rolled her eyes, walking into the office. She eyed her desk. "Carol?" 

"They just came," she sang out, not moving from her desk. "Lavender is so much sexier than red, don't you think?" 

CJ picked up one of the roses and held it against her cheek. With a sigh, she smiled. "This man is crazy." 

~*~ 

It was the beginning of March when President Bartlet finally began to regain some of his credibility. They'd been jerked around on policy initiatives for over a month, and the pressure from the right was endless. The education speech in Chicago had been the turning point, and finally their numbers seemed to be slowly but surely rising. 

For Vice President Hoynes, the outlook had been better. Having taken over the Presidency for four days, and with the possibility of it happening again, he was being included in far more policy meetings, both foreign and domestic; he was more in the loop with the administration than he'd ever been before. 

The Time interview had surprised everyone, even the doubtful Leo. Instead of gloating about his brief but important stay as acting President, Hoynes showered Bartlet with praise and respect, talking about the new admiration h e had for the presidency. His favorables were in the high sixties, unprecedented for this Vice President. Though he'd done the administration a service, the senior staff was still working hard to keep John Hoynes off their stage. 

CJ and John were growing closer every day, and CJ could hardly believe what she'd found. She'd never been able to talk so freely and easily with someone; she'd never known a man who could make her feel this feminine, this beautiful. John, for his part, felt like CJ was the woman he'd been waiting for all his life. Everything about it felt right. 

They had hardly discussed going public; John just assumed they'd be seen together a few times and it would become common knowledge. But as yet, they hadn't gone outside of the Observatory, with John once paying a late- night visit to CJ's apartment. 

"CJ, the Vice President is here to see you," Carol smiled knowingly, walking into the office. 

"Send him in, close the door," CJ grinned, standing up to smooth down her hair and clothes. Carol left and John appeared, the door closing behind him. 

"Good morning, Claudia," he smiled formally. 

"Sit," she grinned, gesturing at the couch. "Or are you here on business." 

"Sort of," John conceded, taking the seat anyway. "It's about the State Dinner in three weeks." 

"For the British Prime Minister, right?" CJ guessed, thinking ahead as she sat down a respectable distance from the Vice President. 

"Yeah," John cleared his throat, turning towards her. He was nervous about asking, but wanted her to see him as confident. "Sweetheart, how do you feel about going as my date?" 

"John.," CJ drew it out slowly, tracing his features with her eyes. "Are you sure we're ready?" 

"I do," he smiled softly, taking her hand. "We both know where this relationship is going. I want to be seen with you." 

CJ felt her heart skip a beat. He hadn't really said it aloud yet, but the implications were beautiful. "How do we handle it?" CJ asked quietly, threading her fingers through his. 

"No announcement, no comments to the press, we just show up together," John indicated. "Congress goes on break right after the dinner, so if we *are* a news item, it won't overshadow anything." 

CJ nodded, locking eyes with John as he squeezed her hand. "You know, you could have done this over the phone," she teased. 

"I know," John rolled his eyes affectionately, leaning a little closer to offer a whisper. "But I was curious to know what you were wearing." 

CJ blushed, taking advantage of their closeness by pressing a kiss against his lips. "Don't get me into trouble at work, hmm?" 

"Later, then," John chuckled, standing up, still holding CJ's hand. He swung her arm back and forth as they walked to the door. 

CJ cocked her head. "Should I give Leo a heads up? Toby, Josh? The President?" 

John dropped her hand as he moved towards the door. "I don't think it's their business, but if you feel the need." 

CJ shook her head briefly, stepping closer to him. Putting her hands on his elbows, she placed a kiss over his lips. "I'll deal with it." 

John returned the kiss, his eyes flashing a bit. "I'll see you later, Sweetheart," he offered, opening the door to leave. He greeted Carol with a friendly hello and walked down the hallway, the agents following closely. 

Carol was instantly in the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked excitedly, ever-ready to absorb more details about CJ's relationship with the Vice President. 

"We're going to the thing together in three weeks," she murmured absently, still watching him walk. 

"Ooh!" Carol squealed. "People are going to know," she stated dumbly. 

CJ smiled wryly. "For better or for worse." 

~*~ 

The afternoon of the State dinner, Toby, Sam and Josh gathered in Leo's office to go over last minute details. 

"Schmutzy Pants," CJ greeted Sam with an affectionate grin, settling onto the sofa with him. She was so glad to have Sam back in the West Wing; it had seemed so empty without his familiar friendliness. Though he'd lost his race, Sam had gained a lot from the election in California. He'd come back to the White House more determined than ever to make a difference. 

Sam smiled wryly. "I knew that name was going to be around a while." 

"Heads up, guys," Leo announced. "This is knucklehead, but CJ, you need to be aware that Hoynes is bringing a date to the thing tonight." 

CJ swallowed and took a deep breath. Calm, she told herself, stay calm. "Why do I need to be aware of that?" 

Toby snorted. "Because whoever the bimbo is, you've gotta keep her away from the press. We *just* pushed Hoynes out of our spotlight." 

CJ felt the two seconds of calm she'd managed slip away. Her voice was terse as she replied, "Okay, thanks Toby, I'll keep that in mind when I walk in with him tonight." 

Josh choked and Leo stared. Sam simply turned to her with a level expression and asked, "You're Hoynes' date?" 

"Yes," CJ said firmly, holding her chin up. She wouldn't allow them to devalue her feelings. 

"What?" Josh laughed. "Did you owe him a favor, or are you actually." 

"We've been together since Inauguration," CJ admitted quietly, knowing they wouldn't possibly be able to understand the intensity of her relationship with John. 

"I knew it!" Toby exclaimed. "When you called him 'John' in that meeting." he trailed, mostly thinking aloud. 

"Oh. My. God." Josh muttered. "What a disaster *this* is gonna be." 

"Josh." Sam warned sharply, and when CJ turned to him, she saw an ally in the Deputy Communications Director. 

Leo was still silently simmering. He tore his glasses off of his face. "CJ," he said harshly, "I don't even have the patience in me right now to outline the many ways in which this will inevitably blow up in our faces." 

CJ fought down her violent urges. "Due respect, Leo, my relationship with John Hoynes is private, the nature of which I don't feel needs to be explained to you. But for the record, we're serious. It's not going to be 'blowing up' in anyone's face, thank you very much," she spat, glancing around the room. 

"He's using you," Toby muttered, running his hand nervously over his smooth head. 

"He's running for office in four years, he just realized that he needs a woman," Josh added, looking upon CJ with disdain. "CJ, how could you fall for that.?" 

CJ looked among the three disbelieving faces, Sam's comforting hand on hers the only thing keeping her grounded. Instead of exploding, CJ held her emotions inside and icily stood up. With her rage obviously boiling, the four men watched as their Press Secretary walked wordlessly out of the room. 

~*~ 

"The spin boys? Forget about 'em, they're morons," Carol decided, watching as CJ took a calming sip from a glass of wine. 

"Morons," CJ agreed, handing the wine back to Carol. "Except for Sam." 

"And you look great," Carol admired, passing the pale lipstick back to CJ. It was time for a touch-up. 

CJ did look great. Wrapped in a slimming, strapless sky blue silk, her eyes were stunningly bright. Since people were going to be paying attention to her, she'd indulged herself in a trip to the salon; her nails were perfectly manicured and her hair was a shade lighter, brushed loose around her face. The office smelled lightly of the new scent Carol had picked up, and as she waited, CJ hoped she could knock John off of his feet. 

Within minutes the Vice President would be there to escort her to the East Room. The administration, the press, the public - everyone was going to see them together and everyone would invariably see that they were a couple. The questions would be asked and a 'no comment' statement would be made, likely over and over again. Still, everyone was going to know. 

"Carol, can I have that wine again?" 

"No," Carol shot back, smiling wryly. "Gotta stay sharp." 

"Yeah," CJ muttered, absently smoothing her hair down. "God, I'm nervous," she sighed, leaning against the doorframe, facing her desk. 

"No need for that, I already know that you look gorgeous." John's deep voice caught CJ off guard and as she moved into the doorway, her stomach flipped. 

"You look pretty damn good yourself. Like at the Inaugural Ball," CJ teased with a genuine smile. He was like a million bucks in his tuxedo. 

John smiled and swept his eyes around. "Carol, can we have the room a minute?" 

Carol blushed and quickly rushed out of the office. Once the door was closed, John took a step towards CJ, inhaling the soft fragrance of her perfume. 

"New scent, I love it," he murmured, brushing his fingers over CJ's hip. "You said you were nervous, Claudia, and I understand that.But you know how I feel about you." 

CJ nodded and watched his eyes; she stepped closer and instinctively her hands toyed with his shiny lapels. "And you know my feelings," she reminded him softly. 

"This next step," John spoke of their impending appearance with a half-smile. "is a big deal to me. So I got you a gift." 

John stepped back and reached into his pocket, CJ watching curiously. Coming up with a flat, square box, CJ had to smile in anticipation. John hesitated a moment before sliding the lid off. 

"You're a knockout," he teased, removing the box top with genuine eyes. "Always beautiful.and I thought you might like something to wear on your gown." 

CJ covered her mouth with two fingers as she looked at the small crystal pin in the box. It was a deep red rose with a shining green stem, small enough to be worn on the silk, but the jewelry would definitely not go unnoticed. 

"You always give me roses," CJ murmured, touching the crystal. "Swarovski?" 

"You know it," John smiled tenderly at her. "Let me put it on for you." 

CJ loved the way the red and green contrasted with the bright blue of her gown; the crystal rose sparkled with the light, just how the couple sparkled in each other's eyes. As CJ admired the gift, John held out his arm to her. 

"Ready?" 

"Absolutely." CJ slowly smiled and took his arm, holding tightly. John opened the door and ushered her out, and they walked down the hallway together, the ever-present agents in tow. The dinner would begin in ten minutes, and in ten minutes, CJ knew her world was about to change. 

~*~ 

"Jed." Abbey murmured as they stood in the receiving line. Eying CJ on the arm of the Vice President, the First Lady couldn't help but note how cozy they looked. "Do I see what I think I see?" 

"Leo gave me a heads up earlier," The President growled in response, flawlessly transitioning into yet another mindless handshake and greeting. 

"Are they together? As in 'together'?" the First Lady hissed, eyes wide with interest. 

"What do I look like, the National Enquirer?" Bartlet muttered back. "Ask them during dinner!" 

Josh and Toby were still steamed from the earlier revelation that CJ would be attending the State Dinner with John Hoynes. They'd be a staff member short, and no one liked Hoynes. For some reason, Josh felt betrayed, Toby's usual crabbiness was heightened, Leo was ignoring the development, and Sam spent most of the dinner wondering how this would affect CJ's relationship with her currently-angry colleagues. 

Hoynes chatted with guests, CJ never far from his side. The Press Corp was already having a field day with the surprise of a relationship between the two. Hoynes' private life had always been the topic of much debate, and it didn't hurt that the woman on his arm was already well-known in Washington. After obligatorily covering the formalities between Bartlet and Britain's Prime Minister, the next order of business for every reporter in the room was unearthing the dirt on CJ and Hoynes. 

Of course, the dinner media was limited to still photographs only, and CJ knew well enough to keep a perfect smile plastered on her face at all times. Truly relaxed only when she danced with John, CJ was very much aware that they were the sole topic of conversation. 

During dinner, Toby, Josh and Sam watched like hawks while CJ sat beside the Vice President at the head table. The Prime Minister and his wife, President Bartlet, Abbey, and the Primer Minister's two top aides filled the other six seats. CJ found herself strangely intimidated by it all, shy and out of character. She usually spent these dinners staffing the President, unnoticed by most. But tonight, two hundred pairs of eyes were trained on her. It would have been completely unnerving if not for John's comforting presence. 

As the Prime Minister and his wife took a dance, President Bartlet eyed CJ and John. "Mr. Vice President!" he boomed. "This is an interesting surprise," he gestured between the two, his words clearly full of bluster. 

"Yes, Sir, Claudia and I decided that it was time that we appeared together in public," the Vice President explained shortly, turning a quick but supportive glace toward CJ. All through the formal dinner, he'd kept his left hand resting protectively against the bare skin of CJ's back. 

The President nodded skeptically while Abbey leaned forward with interest. "And this has been going on for how long?" 

"Since Inauguration," CJ filled the First Lady in softly, her self- consciousness heightening. CJ was intensely private when it came to her personal life, and was fast growing shy under the critical eyes in the room. CJ was grossly unaware of how overwhelming the coming intrusions into her life would be. 

"Ah," Abbey smiled warmly, ignoring the smirk on her husband's face. "Well, I think it's fabulous. You two look great together," she flashed her eyes at John and leaned even closer to CJ, her voice a soft whisper. "Take my advice, dear, and ignore everyone. You look very happy." 

"I am," CJ admitted, smiling brightly. "I really am." 

~*~ 

"I'd love nothing more than for us to go home together," John sighed as he held onto CJ's arm. They walked through the West Wing hoping to avoid prying eyes and reporters. "But I don't think it's a good idea. The press is." 

"About to combust? Just wait 'till morning," CJ chuckled, spinning around as they reached her office. "It's all right," she smiled softly, dropping her voice. "John, this night was wonderful, I'm glad we decided to do this." 

John pulled CJ into her office, the agents remaining quietly outside. "For tomorrow's press briefing.," he began, sliding his arms around CJ's back, toying with the zipper on her silk gown. "If you need me to do anything." 

CJ smiled up at him, leaning into his embrace. "I can take care of myself," she whispered, sliding an arm around his neck. Their kiss was shallow. "No comment, remember?" 

"Mmm," John murmured, stealing another taste of her mouth. "You'll be pressured for more, but I just want you to be comfortable with whatever you say." 

"Right now, I'm comfortable with you," CJ teased, her eyes flirting with John's as they kissed yet again. 

Carol cleared her throat, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. "CJ, I'm sorry, uh, I wanted to let you know that they're meeting in Leo's office." 

CJ pulled away from John and turned to her assistant, indignantly. It was after midnight. "Now?" 

"Yes, now," Josh spat tersely as he passed. Completely ignoring the Vice President, the Deputy Chief-of-Staff sauntered by, annoyance left in his tracks. 

CJ's expression slackened with shock at the way Josh had spoken. She glanced with wide eyes up at John before giving Carol the same look. "Okay, then," she smirked. 

CJ turned back to John and with a smile, she quickly squeezed his hand. "Goodnight. And thank you for.well, you know. For everything..." 

~*~ 

CJ slipped into Leo's office. Everyone was already seated and gratefully CJ slid next to Sam. As soon as she was settled, Leo cleared his throat. 

"The press is all over you and Hoynes," he grumbled, smirking. "And you have an early briefing tomorrow. So get a PR strategy together. Now." 

Toby rolled his eyes. "No comment?" he guessed. 

"Can't go with nothing," Josh muttered. "This is going to be all she'll get." 

CJ felt her heart in her throat. They were *angry* with her! Angry that she'd found someone to be with.angry that she was happy. Angry because they didn't like Hoynes. Angry because. 

Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why can't CJ just respond with whatever she feels comfortable with?" 

CJ turned gratefully to Sam but before she could speak, Leo broke in. "Because, this is the White House, not some reality show," he growled insensitively. "We want attention on Hoynes minimized and news of a relationship.well, it's going to explode. You knew that CJ, and why you picked this time to go public with your little charade is beyond me." 

"We could have gone public any time at all and you people would be pissed!" CJ cried, speaking through gritted teeth. 

No one said anything. CJ jumped at the chance to speak her mind, her voice firm and strong, intimidating at this point. 

"Let me tell you some things, *Sir*. One, our relationship is not a charade. Two, we chose this time to go public because Congress is out of session for a few weeks. Three, I don't care if you're the White House Chief-of-Staff. You know me, Leo, and I'd appreciate a little respect. It's not as if this alters my ability to do the job." 

"What about your *credibility* on the job?" Toby muttered, unwilling to meet CJ's eyes. 

"Toby," CJ tensed up, her glare icy. "I think you ought to give things a chance before you go predicting the future." 

"We do not need scandal," Josh warned. 

"Exactly," Toby echoed, trying to ignore the hurt crossing CJ's features. 

Sam snorted. "I'm sorry, where's the scandal?" He asked shortly, incredulous. "He's single, she's single. Due respect, Toby, but you're having twins in May with your *ex*wife!" 

"But one of us isn't Vice President, Sam!" Toby bellowed, turning aggressively. 

"Yeah, but one of you is a member of the United States Congress," Sam pointed out with a smirk. He couldn't believe they were attacking CJ this way. "And we're not down *your* back, so get off of hers." 

"That's enough!" CJ interrupted, before Toby could bite back. "Our private lives are exactly that. I'm not going to let the agenda get bogged down because of my relationship with John - and this is the last time I expect it to be discussed in this room." 

With a cold glance for Leo, Josh, and Toby, CJ stood up. Brushing her hand gratefully against Sam's shoulders, she swept her gown around her and moved quickly and smoothly out of the office. It was her second angry exit of the day, something CJ hated. They were supposed to be a team, damn-it, a fucking team. 

When she had closed the door behind her, CJ sighed and rested her forehead momentarily against the wall. Closing her eyes, she hoped she'd be able to prove them all wrong; she was educated, intelligent, and fully capable of her job, regardless of whether John was in her life. She hoped. The men CJ had trusted implicitly were tearing apart her confidence. 

Turning around to walk, CJ stopped with a start. "Guys?" 

Margaret, Donna and Carol were waiting with identical eager expressions on their faces. "Donna filled us in on the nature of this so- called meeting," the red head grinned wryly, glancing between her two friends. "We're here for moral support." 

CJ smiled gratefully, trying to ignore the tears pushing at her eyes. "Oh, you guys.It's all right." 

"John Hoynes is a hunk, sure it's all right," Donna giggled, the three women surrounding CJ as they headed down the hallway. 

CJ chuckled, already feeling better. "Everyone, barring Sam, thinks we'll be a scandal." 

"Never," Carol decided solemnly. "I've seen the way he looks at you." 

CJ blushed and Margaret looked with interest at the tall woman wrapped in blue. "You just nabbed America's most eligible bachelor. Wish I had that kind of talent..." 

"Well, I hear that Josh is single again," Donna mocked, cracking up the other three women. "And he'll date anyone, so." 

"There's a reason for that," CJ murmured, pushing open the door to her office. Reaching onto the coat hook, she grabbed her wrap. "Thanks for being here, girls." 

"Hey, anything for the Sisterhood," they chorused. 

Margaret smiled supportively at CJ before heading back to Leo's office. Carol nodded, moving into her area to finish up some last minute organization while Donna shifted in place. "CJ, I have to apologize for the bug up Josh's ass." 

CJ pushed the hair off of her face and looked at Donna. "It's not just Josh. And don't apologize for him, he's a big boy." 

CJ walked with Donna as the young blonde moved over to her desk. Slipping into her coat, Donna shook her head slowly. "Josh has privately said some pretty negative things about you. I want you to know I don't agree with him, I keep trying to convince him there's nothing wrong with." 

CJ nodded, catching the drift. "They're playing with the wrong brand of politics this time. And I can't help but believe that it would different if I were a man." 

"Hell, it wouldn't even be an issue if you were a man," Donna smirked, leading them out of the bullpen and into the lobby. 

"But flowers don't fall from the sky," CJ shrugged, heading towards the security gate. Grateful for Donna's show of support, an idea popped into CJ's head. "Hey, Donna, do you want to go shopping on Saturday? I need a new pair of shoes." 

Donna smiled widely. She adored CJ like a big sister and loved being included. "Absolutely!" 

"Great," CJ called, walking towards her car as they exited into the staff lot. "See you tomorrow!" 

~*~ 

The press briefing began at 8 in the morning. Even though her picture with John had been splashed across front pages everywhere, CJ had gotten through the trivial statements and press releases with no trouble. But when the questions began, it was another story. 

"CJ! CJ! What can you tell us about John Hoynes?" 

CJ raised her brow. "Last time I checked, he was still the Vice President," she smiled coyly. "Katie?" 

Katie chuckled and looked up at CJ behind the podium. "I think Mark was trying to ask about the nature of your relationship with Vice President Hoynes." 

"Do you guys really expect anything other than the standard 'no comment' that I'm about to give you?" CJ smirked, blinking her eyes at the press corp. 

The reporters collectively groaned. "Come off it, CJ, everyone saw you together at the State Dinner last night. Can you confirm if there is a relationship or not?" 

Glancing at Carol, CJ took the signal - it was time to wrap up. CJ swallowed, cocked her head and put on her best patronizing expression. "Steve, just for you, I'll confirm that there is a relationship." 

Though she'd tried not to smile, a grin grew over CJ's expression as the reporters continued to clamor. Averting her eyes, she finished with, "Guys, that's it. We'll brief again at 4." 

With that, CJ slid out of the noisy pressroom, latching onto Carol's arm. "That wasn't a total disaster." 

"On the contrary. It's confirmed, and now everyone can shut up," Carol nodded. 

They turned the corner and headed for the office. CJ was pretty sure that no one would shut up, but there was no harm in hoping. 

~*~ 

It wasn't until three weeks later that Donna and CJ found the time to shop. 

Work had been hectic for CJ, mostly due to the revelation that she was seeing the Vice President. Josh was hostile to her at best, convinced that the relationship would distract CJ from working well after Congress returned. Toby tried to treat CJ as the best friend she'd always been, but CJ saw the missing pieces. Leo and the President had implicitly ordered her to go about her job as normal, all the while retaining an air of gruffness about the matter. 

Sam had been a godsend, lending CJ and the Vice President a hand with the media angle. Public interest was much greater than either had expected, with the press covering the story nonstop, reporters waiting for CJ each morning as she came out of her apartment. Thankfully, they'd waited for Congress's break, because otherwise, nothing would have gotten done. On the other hand, the absence of other news gave the papers little else to report. Sam had suggested an interview or two, implying that it would help quench the media's thirst for information. CJ and John had obliged and eventually attention had somewhat waned. As they happened upon the last weekend of the Congressional recess, CJ and Donna had found time for the mall. 

"So," Donna smiled knowingly, sitting down at a food court table across from CJ. CJ was rearranging her shopping bags on an adjacent chair as Donna asked, "Just how serious are you and the Vice President?" 

CJ took a sip of her coke and frowned. "Well," she swallowed, "Before the dinner, when we talked about going together, he said to me: 'we both know where this relationship is going'." 

Donna pursed her lips and nodded, satisfied. "Sounds pretty serious. Sounds like he meant to say, 'I love you, CJ'" 

CJ smiled shyly, leaning forward against the table. "He actually calls me Claudia, and we've only been at it for three months," CJ reminded her friend. "I'm trying to keep my hopes within atmospheric range, here." 

"Claudia?" Donna smiled widely. "That's so sweet. I'd say you've got him hooked," Donna flashed her brow at CJ, eyes sparkling. CJ laughed and shook her head, sipping at the coke. Donna thought a moment, intensely curious about the relationship. She'd read the interviews they'd given, but that was simply the bare basics, the "official statement". 

"What?" CJ gave Donna a silly grin. 

"I don't know," Donna laughed, hesitating for a second. "Is he good in bed?" 

"Donna!" CJ squealed, feeling adolescent. She snorted and thought a moment. "Yep, yep, I'd say yes, pretty damn good in bed." 

They shared a laugh. CJ felt good being able to relax with a friend, since it appeared that some of hers had turned. Donna sighed and smiled contentedly at CJ. "You are so lucky." 

CJ squared her eyes at Donna. "I've waited long enough," she said softly. 

"I need a man," Donna lamented with a frown. 

"Hey, around New Years - did you and Josh.you know?" CJ asked, leaning closer to the blonde. 

Donna blushed. "It was one night. We tried to find a basis for something real, but.you know Josh. I'm embarrassed about it." 

CJ nodded. "Well, no one knows," she reassured Donna, musing aloud. "Josh has been the biggest jackass on the face of the planet lately." 

Donna agreed readily. Sighing, she thought about all she'd heard Josh say. He'd been bitter about Hoynes since day one, and now he saw CJ as somewhat of a traitor. "CJ, I don't think it's really you. He's stressed about the President's health, the crime bill - I hope he'll come around, but for reasons passing understanding, he's angry about this." 

CJ smirked. "He can go fuck himself," she snorted. "But then again, no one ever equated Josh Lyman with maturity." 

~*~ 

John Hoynes sat in his Observatory study, tapping a pencil against the blotter. CJ was due to arrive in less than five minutes and John was still on the phone with his Chief-of-Staff. 

"Bruce." John rubbed his temples. "Bruce! Look, I've been seeing her for three months-no, you're right, I wouldn't have put it in the public eye if it wasn't serious, but Bruce.she's not such an in-your-face bulldog," the Vice President sighed, no longer speaking to his Chief-of-Staff, but to his best friend of twenty-five years. 

"She's more fragile than the she appears, that's all I'm saying. I can tell she's been hurt before. The press is making it hard enough - I don't want to rush things. Don't worry, when it happens, you'll be able to do your thing. Just let it alone for now." 

John sighed as he hung up the phone. Bruce was simply looking out for his best interests and the best interests of the 2006 campaign. Bruce's mentality was that the sooner John could turn this lucky love he'd found into a marriage and a family, the better his Presidential chances would look. John hated the thought of exploiting CJ that way, cringing at the realization that she might see ulterior motives in an eventual proposal. 

Marriage? John stunned himself. Where had that come from? The thought was wonderful, but premature. He hadn't even told CJ that he loved her. That step, however, was close on the horizon as John thought of the evening to come. The bell rang and as John moved to go down, he heard the steward ushering CJ into the Observatory. 

Coming down the stairs, John watched CJ as she handed Matthew her coat; she looked elegant dressed in a body-hugging white turtleneck, paired with fitted black slacks. CJ pushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ears before noticing John on the stairs. "Hey!" she smiled excitedly, holding up a small bag. "I brought movies." 

John smiled and stepped from the bottom stair, taking CJ's waist with both hands, pulling her into an embrace. Pressing his cheek against hers as she wrapped her arms around him, John sighed. "Missed you." 

"Yes," CJ breathed, dropping the bag on the floor to hold him tighter. Moving her head, she fitted her mouth over John's, kissing him soundly. "I missed you, too. I went to the mall with Donna today." CJ's voice dropped. "I wished we could do things like that." 

John pulled his head back to look at CJ's face. He frowned at her wistful expression. "I'm sorry that we can't," he said confidently, brushing her hair back. "But I've got a nice evening planned for you." 

CJ's eyes flashed. "How nice?" she asked, taking John's hand. They walked into the spacious kitchen together and John coaxed CJ closer. 

"So nice that I'm considering blowing off dinner," John breathed, rubbing his hands down CJ's arms as he leaned in to kiss her again. Her mouth was warm and eager, and it wasn't long until her soft tongue was dancing around his. 

Groaning, CJ ran her hands down the front of John's oxford. "I don't want dinner, I want you," she teased running her hands even lower to cup his already-evident arousal. 

"Well, then it's a good thing that I can anticipate your every need," John smiled, brushing her hands gently away from his groin. Wrapping her fingers into his, John cocked his head towards the first-floor bedroom. Mysteriously, he led her quickly through the maze of the hallway and when they reached the closed bedroom door, he stopped and stepped closer to CJ. 

"I know it isn't that long of a time in the grand scheme of things, but I remembered that we've been seeing each other for three months." John began, slightly nervous. He didn't want her to think he was a sap, even though at heart, he was. 

CJ hadn't expected him to remember. She, for her part, certainly had. Lacing her arms around his middle, CJ rested her head against John's chest, hiding her smile. John continued. 

"I wanted to do something a little bit special, a little bit romantic, so." John moved CJ back a bit as he swept open the bedroom door. With a hand to her lower back, he guided her into the dim room. 

"Oh.Oh, John." CJ's voice caught in her throat as she took in the sight. There were burning candles of different heights on every surface around the room, giving the four walls a beautiful glow. She could hear soft music playing and the white bedspread was showered with hundreds of deep red rose petals. CJ hardly recognized the room that she'd many times stayed in, and when she turned to John, her eyes had misted over. 

"You did this for me?" she whispered, tugging him closer. 

John folded her into his embrace, kissing first her nose and then her lips. "Claudia, I'd do anything for you," he admitted. CJ felt her heart rate quicken as John stood so close, so honest with her. "Is it all right if I say that I love you?" 

CJ closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of John's neck, ready to never let go of him. She'd fallen in love with him so quickly, constantly afraid that he might not feel the same. Turning her head slightly, she kissed his neck and breathed softly. "I'm in love with you, too." 

~*~ 

The bed with the beautiful rose petals had been totally ignored, at least for this round. Making quick work of their clothing, and leaving it in a heap at the door, CJ now gasped as John pushed up against her body. 

Sex against a wall was highly underrated, CJ thought mindlessly, clutching at John's shoulders as he ran his tongue down her body, dipping in and around her curves. Softly, gently, torturously, he pressed an intimate kiss against her curls before easing his tongue into her slit. 

Teasing back and forth, in and out, John danced around CJ's labia with his tongue, completely ignoring her now-throbbing clitoris. Dragging his tongue up the length of her slit, and grasping tightly to her hips, John breathed in CJ's scent and felt himself harden even more. 

"Oh, oh...oh!" CJ cried, leaning her head back against the wall, eyes closed as the feelings washed over her. John had found her hardened clit and was now focusing all of his attention there, circling the bundle of nerves ever so slowly. "John." CJ moaned in a husky voice. "Get up here." 

Turned on but determined to do this right, John kissed her tenderly. "I'm here," he smiled, cupping her face in his hand. CJ leaned against the wall with weak knees as John's mouth dropped to her neck. 

CJ's hands wandered until they found John's iron-hard penis. Stroking the length, she smiled at his uncontained murmur of pleasure; coaxing him closer, CJ couldn't help but giggle at her giddiness. "I told Donna you were good in bed," she hummed, grinding up against him as her arousal rose. 

Cupping her ass as his penis brushed against her center, John groaned and blew into CJ's ear. "Now you can tell her that I'm good against the wall," he breathed, stroking CJ's hips. "You ready?" 

"What do you think?" CJ moaned, gasping as the sensitive tips of her breasts brushed John's chest. "I always want you," she admitted with a cry, pushing to hurry the pleasurable intrusion of John's penis into her body. 

Slowly John's hardness filled CJ's vagina, the throbbing sensations almost too much to bear. Thrusting her up against the wall, John ground forcefully against CJ as he held to her waist. CJ couldn't help but cry out; the upstroke of his penis was stimulating her clitoris in a way that it normally wouldn't. Her center throbbed and grew even slicker under John's ministrations. "Someone likes this," he teased, moving a hand to thumb one of CJ's nipples. 

"God, don't stop," CJ growled, urging his hips along with her hands. "I'm about to explode," she gasped, suddenly leaning forward against John, grinding against him even harder as he worked his penis in and out. 

"I want you to explode," John moaned, his movements reaching a fever pitch. A few strokes more and CJ came, bucking against him, crying out with the intensity. John thrust once more and the pressure boiled over, his release spilling into CJ's body. 

They collapsed to their knees, sinking down to the floor, John supporting CJ against his body as he pulled out of her. 

"God," CJ smiled, breathing hard. "What you do to me. One of these times I'm going to have a heart attack," she decided breathily, resting her chin against his muscled shoulder. 

John lifted her off of the floor with a grin; his own heart was still racing as he carried her to the bed. Gently laying CJ down over the rose- petaled comforter, John positioned himself next to her, gently running his hands up her torso. CJ had closed her eyes, a satisfied smile crossing her lips. "Mmm, don't stop touching me." 

John felt himself stir at the sexy sound of CJ's light, breathy voice. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I don't think I'll ever be able to," he admitted, slowly kissing down her neck, following the line of her collarbone. 

Her shoulder was next, down her arm, a gentle kiss against her inner elbow, and John's mouth was at CJ's wrist. He picked up her palm and carefully kissed all five of her fingertips, pressing them tenderly to his mouth. After a lingering kiss against her lips, John followed the same path on CJ's other arm until he'd visited each finger on her other hand. 

CJ kept her eyes closed, absolutely overwhelmed at what John was doing. No one had ever kissed every inch of the skin on her body; it was so intimate and loving, yet arousing at the same time. CJ felt emotional tears pushing at her eyelids, and as John's mouth gave gentle attention to the pink tips of her breasts, an involuntary moan left CJ's lips. "John.please." she murmured, reaching out for him. 

John looked up at CJ's eyes and immediately moved to wrap her into his arms. Holding her tightly pressed against his chest, they lay together quietly, watching the shadows from the candlelight play over the walls. Every so often, John placed a kiss to CJ's temple, no words needed to explain the connection they shared. It was so right, so perfect, it was everything they needed, all wrapped into the tiny space between their hearts. 

~*~ 

"Oh, hell!" Toby slammed down the phone, sending a vibration through the Roosevelt Room table. Josh, Sam, and CJ looked up from the work in front of them, waiting for an explanation. "We lost Ritter." 

"Damn-it," Josh muttered, glancing at CJ and Sam. "We're 6 votes down now." 

CJ shook her head. "Don't worry. We have 8 more days before this goes to the floor. We'll get 'em back." 

Sam sighed. "I don't know. With the handgun trigger locks.it may be too liberal if we're losing Democrats like Ritter." 

CJ rested her chin against her hand. "It's the assault weapons," she murmured, looking down at the proposed bill before her. Even though it was only six votes, CJ had a feeling that the Senate wouldn't swallow this one. 

"Well, if we take out the trigger locks and the assault weapons, not only is this legislation NOT about preventing crime, but it becomes the same lame-ass bill that Hoynes put on the table," Toby grumbled. 

Josh looked pointedly at CJ. "And the President said no to Hoynes' bill at that first meeting." 

CJ smirked. "Why are you looking at *me*?" 

Josh shrugged immaturely. "Just don't suggest we revisit it." 

CJ scrunched her expression up, shooting Josh an indignant stare. "Let's get back on the phones." 

Sam sighed and went back to reading the footnotes on the bill, but quickly his thoughts turned back to the situation with CJ and the Vice President. The news of his relationship with the White House Press Secretary hadn't had a negative affect on polling numbers; in fact, the support for John Hoynes was just as high as it had been after Bartlet's MS episode. He was more popular than ever, and many pundits were questioning both Bartlet's health and his ability to lead. 

Sam knew that Leo and the President were worried about being upstaged by the Vice President, but taking it out on CJ was ridiculous. Yet that's what Toby and Josh seemed to be doing, blaming her for the negative press, treating her coldly. 

The stories weren't anything CJ could change; Bartlet's MS alone was to blame for low public confidence, and a part of Sam knew that the President understood. He and Leo were simply embarrassed that their second term had started out so poorly; they were the ones guilty of making mistakes. CJ and John Hoynes were just an added irritation. At least they hadn't started shutting CJ out of policy meetings; Sam would be very worried if, or at this rate, when she was pushed out of the loop. 

After another hour of calling around for votes, Ginger called Toby out of the room and Josh was growing crankier by the moment. Sam nervously suggested that they take lunch, and without a word everyone filed out of the Roosevelt Room. Sam caught up to CJ as she strode through the hall. 

"I don't think it'll pass," he commented, falling into step with her. 

"No," CJ said shortly, turning to look at Sam. "But I won't say what needs to be said." 

"Hoynes' version of the bill will pass," Sam supplied, stopping as CJ reached her office. CJ averted her eyes and shook her head, knowing that Josh and Toby had already cut the idea down. 

Sam touched her elbow. "I know you're frustrated with them, with Leo. But you're not doing anything wrong." 

CJ turned her eyes up, brief anguish crossing her expression. "Sam, this division between the five of us.I did that. I don't know how or why, but I know it's my fault." 

Sam was shaking his head, ready to refute it, but deep down, he knew she was right. He leveled his eyes on CJ's and began to walk backwards. "Well, I come down on your side. I'm taking Hoynes' bill back to Leo." 

CJ smiled softly. "Thanks, Sam." 

~*~ 

CJ chewed nervously on her lower lip as she passed Charlie's desk. Opening the Oval Office door, she stepped in to find President Bartlet behind his desk, looking down at a sheet of paper, glasses perched on his nose. Leo stood nearby and Sam a respectable distance away. 

"CJ." The President gestured for her to come closer. "Sam thinks we ought to revisit the Vice President's bill." 

"Yes, Sir," CJ nodded, glancing at Leo and then Sam. Leo's expression was blank and Sam was leaning anxiously forward on the balls of his feet. 

Bartlet looked up pointedly. "Do you agree?" 

CJ took a step closer and cleared her throat. "Well, Sir, the Vice President's bill isn't as well-rounded as ours is, but it does avoid some of the more liberal elements that the Senate is going to have a problem with." 

Leo nodded and looked to the President. "Trigger locks." 

"And the assault weapons, Sir," Sam said quietly. 

"What the hell is the point of a bill trying to reduce crime if we don't go after the hand guns?" Bartlet cried, turning to Leo. "There was a reason we shelved Hoynes' ideas!" 

Leo nodded grudgingly. "But Sam is right - our bill isn't going to make it." 

Bartlet turned back to CJ. "I guess it won't be too hard for you to get an updated copy of Hoynes' proposal? We can just adopt that, modify some things." 

CJ looked down and clutched her notebook. Even though Sam had gone to Leo with this, CJ knew why she was in the room. They all thought she was the Vice President's little undercover operative. "Sir, I haven't had any conversations with the Vice President regarding the bill, so please don't insinuate." 

"No one was insinuating anything, CJ," Leo interrupted gruffly, pointing to the door. "Get a copy of Hoynes' proposal, and when he asks about his name on the bill, direct him to me." 

CJ shot Sam a quick look before quietly stepping around the sofas to leave the room. They weren't even going to put John's name on the bill. Of all the things.CJ knew he would be steamed as hell, and as she went into the hallway, she began to dread the meeting. 

~*~ 

"Ms. Cregg, hello," Janeane smiled, standing up as CJ came into the reception area of the Vice President's offices. "Did you need to see him?" 

"If possible," she nodded. "Please tell him it's about the crime bill." 

Janeane nodded and disappeared into another office. A moment later, Hoynes' Chief-of-Staff Bruce Mayer appeared. "CJ, what can I do for you?" 

Surprised to see the Chief-of-Staff, CJ cleared her throat. "Leo McGarry wants to take another look at the Vice President's draft of the crime bill." 

Bruce's broad, mustached face broke into an impressed smile. "Excellent. Come on back with me." 

CJ followed the broad-backed, husky man through the doors. Inside, John was behind his desk, turned towards the windows with a telephone pressed to his ear. As he hung up and spun around, Bruce spoke. 

"Sir, the President decided that he wants your crime bill." 

CJ waved her hands in the air. "They want to take another look at it and incorporate it into ours," she corrected. "I was just sent to get an updated copy." 

The Vice President leaned his elbows against his desk. "Hi, how ya doing?" he asked CJ with a genuine smile. 

"Good, good," CJ smiled shyly, shifting her eyes. "Sir," she added, eliciting a snort from John. 

The Vice President stood up and walked around his desk, grinning. "It's just Bruce in the room, you don't have to do that," he smiled, referring to her formalities. 

CJ nodded and glanced at the Vice President's longtime best friend. "Well, I just need to take back your version of the crime bill, that's all." 

John pursed his lips and leaned against his desk. "And I'm sure you're not planning to keep my name on it." 

"I'm really not sure, Sir, but we are six votes down," CJ raised her chin, purposely injecting the 'sir'. This was touchy and they had to remain professional. 

Bruce frowned. "CJ, I hate to tell you this, but the Vice President isn't going to let his bill go through without the credit. When Bartlet's bill doesn't pass, we're going to send ours to the Hill." 

CJ felt the tension rising in her chest. This wasn't how it should be; they should put Hoynes' bill through now so that *something* got done - but CJ had a very good feeling that Leo would never allow Hoynes to get the credit for the crime package. "I was told to direct you back to Leo McGarry if there were any problems," CJ nodded once, avoiding John's eyes. 

"They knew exactly what they were doing when they sent you over here," the Vice President frowned, moving to place a hand against the small of CJ's back. He guided her out of the office, indicating that there was nothing left to discuss. Bruce lingered behind as John leaned a bit closer to CJ's ear. "I'm sorry to put you in this position, but you've got to go back there and tell your boss I won't be jerked around." 

CJ spun around in the doorway. "Maybe you should tell him yourself," she said seriously, her eyes searching his. Before he could respond, she walked out of the offices. CJ was angry; Leo was trying to pit her against John, something she refused to allow. 

~*~ 

"CJ, Josh needs a minute before you leave," Carol said tiredly, leaning against the doorframe. It was nearly ten and CJ was putting on her jacket. 

"Yeah, thanks," CJ frowned. She didn't need three guesses to know what that was about. 

Sweeping down the hallway, CJ greeted Donna, aware of the blonde's worried eyes. CJ rapped on Josh's doorframe before walking into the dim office. "You needed me?" 

Josh stood up and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "Sam took Hoynes' bill back to the President." 

"Yes," CJ frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Well, I'm glad Sam is doing your dirty work. But here's my problem with what you did," Josh began indignantly. "When Leo sent you there, you told Hoynes we were taking his name off of it." 

CJ was tired, defeated and she knew she didn't have the energy to forcefully beat Josh back. She only sighed. "He's not stupid, Josh, the Vice President knew that before I even opened my mouth." 

"So now we're left with a bill that won't pass, CJ! And when it doesn't, John Hoynes will swoop in and save the day! Again!" 

CJ closed her eyes. "Can you please try to separate the issues here? I didn't do this, Josh." 

Josh slammed his hand down on the desk in anger. "Yeah, except that you did. CJ, it's May. Do you realize how long people have been unhappy with you?" 

CJ squinted at Josh and shook her head in disbelief. There were so many retorts on the tip of her tongue, but the first and foremost objective in CJ's mind was fighting off tears. "I haven't sacrificed my career for him," she whispered. "And I haven't purposely hurt the President." 

"But you will do those things. Eventually," Josh shrugged, his tone icy as he passed by CJ, on his way out of the office. 

CJ heard his footsteps as they clicked down the hallway, but she was frozen in place, stunned by the intensity of Josh's quiet wrath. 

"Want to get a drink?" Donna's voice came, mock-cheerfully, from behind her. CJ spun around, glad to see a friend. 

Cracking barely a smile, CJ looked wryly at the blonde. "Oh, and how. Let's go." 

~*~ 

The Vice President was proud of the way he'd stood up to the President. He wasn't going to allow his work to be completed at the credit of another man. After a long meeting with Leo, they had agreed to set the fated crime bill aside. Hoynes' version would go to Congress right before the summer recess. 

It had been a successful day, but as John sat alone in his study, he couldn't ignore the heavy rock in the pit of his stomach. CJ hadn't gotten in touch and his calls to her had gone unanswered. It was late, and he figured she would have been home already. But each time, her voice mail picked up. Her cell was off, as well. 

Discouraged, John readied himself for bed. He could understand why CJ was upset by the day's dealings-her closest friends seemed to be using their happiness against her. And John couldn't bear to be the cause of CJ's hurt.He wondered if he could have done to make this easier on her. They rarely discussed work when they were together, but today Leo had purposely, underhandedly sent CJ to him. It didn't matter, John decided as he slid under the bed comforter, they loved each other and the problem would pass. 

Just as he flicked the light off, one of the ever-present Secret Service agents knocked on his bedroom door. Rolling his eyes, John flung aside his comforter and went to the door. 

"I'm sorry to get you up, Sir, but CJ Cregg is here to see you." the agent said monotonously. 

John perked up and bolted past the agent, down the hallway towards the front foyer. "Claudia," he sighed, smiling. "This is better than a phone call." 

CJ took an unsteady step towards him and sighed. "I didn't wanna be all alone." 

John furrowed his brow and noticed her eyes, the sway in her step. Tugging CJ into his embrace, John smelled the alcohol strong on her breath. "What happened?" 

"Josh got mad," she said plainly, leaning heavily against John. "Everyone hates me." 

"That's not true," John swallowed, guiding her through the mansion back to the bedroom. "What's Josh mad about?" 

They went into the room and CJ stepped out of her shoes. John could tell that she was only a little drunk, not incoherently so. CJ pursed her lips and stared at the wall a moment before speaking. 

"The crime bill.He said it was my fault that you won't give Bartlet your version. I said." CJ paused, looking into John's concerned expression. She sighed and briefly touched his cheek. "Let's forget it." 

"No, tell me what you said." John pressed, watching as CJ slid the skirt off of her hips. Her Nylons were next. Finally, she stood in front of him in only her blouse. 

"I said I wasn't sacrificing my career for you." She looked off into the distance. "He said that I that I will, eventually. And he said that everyone's unhappy with me," CJ added, working terribly hard to unbutton the blouse. 

John stepped closer and brushed her hands away, easily undoing the shirt. Sliding the shirt off of her shoulders, he admired CJ in only her camisole and panties. Running his hands over her bare arms, John sighed. "Claudia, if this ever becomes too much for you.or not worth it." 

CJ gave him a silly smile and lightly slapped his arm. "I won't give you up 'cause Josh sucks," she said firmly, a bit drunkenly. 

"Very articulate," John observed, smiling down at CJ. "Let's go to sleep." 

CJ murmured in agreement, her head buzzing from the alcohol. They climbed into the bed and John tucked his arms protectively over CJ, holding her back against his chest. John pressed his lips to her ear and CJ hummed herself a tune, fast falling asleep in the comfort of his love. 

~*~ 

"John, that doesn't go there." 

"I think it might." 

"No, it definitely won't fit." 

"If you force it in." 

"John! You can't just force it in! We won't ever get finished if you do it like that," CJ laughed, confiscating the puzzle piece that John had been trying to place. Tapping her finger against the large dining room table, she quickly spotted the piece's home. "See?" 

"Okay," John rolled his eyes with a grin. "I guess I'm not the puzzle master between us." 

CJ smiled and placed another two pieces together. "But you're the Vice President of the United States. Shouldn't you be able to do a simple jigsaw puzzle?" 

"Well, this is a one-thousand piece picture of New York City. All the colors are the same," John whined, noticing that they'd actually gotten quite a bit of it assembled over the lazy Saturday afternoon. 

"Wanna go outside?" CJ suggested suddenly, sensing that John was losing interest. More than ready to abandon CJ's puzzle, John looked out the window. It was raining. He grinned widely. "Sure." 

~*~ 

It was late May and the rain was warm, showering lightly down over the grass. The Secret Service agents reluctantly followed the couple out into the wet afternoon, trying to both do their job and keep a respectable distance. John and CJ were completely wrapped up in each other as they walked around the grounds of the Observatory. 

"I love rain," CJ decided, looking up as she slipped her arm around John's waist. It was a sun shower and as the rain fell, rays of light were coming through the blue and cloudy sky. 

John looked up, too. "That's beautiful." 

They were quiet a moment and John watched CJ, the rain accumulating in her hair. As it grew slick, she brushed it back, revealing more of her face. Suddenly, John turned, took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. 

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile, running her hands absently up John's arms. 

He sighed and wrapped her tighter into his embrace. "I was just thinking that I got lucky." CJ smiled. "We are lucky," she agreed, resting her head on his chest. She waited for John to say more, but when he didn't, CJ allowed her thoughts to wander. 

Being with John was amazing. CJ knew she never wanted to be with anyone else, and while John was very open with his feelings and his affection, CJ often found herself fantasizing about more. She'd never met a man whose wife she wanted to become; she hadn't ever longed for a child in the likeness of that man. It was slightly disconcerting, especially since CJ didn't know if those same dreams ran though John's head at night. Of course, CJ understood that he wouldn't be bound to jump into things; he was a man with Presidential aspirations and had high chance of achieving that dream - if he didn't play his cards right, that dream could be dashed. But could she be a part of that dream? CJ often found herself wondering. 

"Let's go inside," John decided, turning their still-intertwined bodies towards the mansion. "And get ready for dinner." 

CJ shook out of her thoughts and let John guide her back to the Observatory. Things would simply have to happen at their own pace, she decided. 

~*~ 

The chic downtown DC bistro was full of Washington's elite, all of whom stopped and stared when CJ and the Vice President entered the room. Though it had been quite a while since they'd gone public with their relationship, CJ was still as stunned as ever by the stir they caused. People were intensely interested in the pair, and CJ had read more than a few speculative articles, wondering about her potential as a future First Lady. That was more disconcerting of a thought than the roomful of prying eyes, and CJ was giving her best effort to block out everything but the menu in front of her. 

"What are you getting?" John asked, a bright smile on his face. He'd been very excited to take CJ out to a restaurant, in hopes of being a more 'regular guy' as he'd put it. CJ had obliged, though with doubts. She preferred privacy. 

CJ looked up. "Eggplant parmesan. With a side salad. You?" 

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Are you okay?" He asked without preamble, reaching across the table to take her hand. "You seem edgy." 

CJ leaned forward, almost knocking over the water glass. After steadying it with her free hand, she swallowed and looked at John. "How are you not edgy? Everyone keeps.you know, staring." 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to whisper," John chuckled, stroking her knuckles. "You look beautiful, and I love what you're wearing." 

CJ looked down at the sleeveless, turtleneck black dress that she wore. "It's not about what I'm wearing," she rolled her eyes. "It's about-" 

"Mr. Vice President!" A deep voice boomed out in a friendly tone. "Good to see you!" 

John looked up and broke into a smile. "Senator," he smiled genuinely, shaking the man's hand. "Good to see you again. You know CJ Cregg?" 

CJ smiled wanly and shook hands with the Senator from Texas. CJ then rested her chin on her hand as John spoke to the man. CJ hated the social aspect of being with the high profile Vice President. Already she'd been to quite a few parties and events as his date; it was a whole lot of fake smiling and blustery words. 

"I'm sorry," John smiled as his fellow Texan moved along. He reclaimed CJ's hand and was about to speak when the very star-struck waiter came to take their order. After that had been taken care of, John sighed. "So, you were telling me what it was really about." 

CJ chuckled. "Don't worry about it." 

"Well, tell me then," John cleared his throat. "How's the situation with Josh and the rest of Bartlet's boys?" 

CJ frowned. "I thought we don't talk about work." 

John shook his head. "Claudia, I know they're not treating you fairly. I was just wondering if it's gotten any better." 

CJ sighed. "Sam's been my right-hand man ever since you and I went public, and Toby's pretty much as he's always been. It's mostly Josh with a problem, but I know he's colored Leo's view of things. This," CJ shook her head unhappily, "has led to the President's opinion on the matter." 

John nodded, listening intently. "Try to distance yourself from me, politically," he suggested. 

CJ smirked. "They keep throwing it back at me. The crime bill?" she pointed out. "The interview, and now they're down my back again over your press schedule. I told Leo I wasn't going to get involved, that I'd send Henry. So then he said that my relationship prevents me from doing my job," CJ chuckled wryly, snorting. 

"Well, that's ridiculous," John mumbled, sipping at his water. He wondered just how true Leo's statement was. "I feel awful that they put you through shit like that." 

CJ shook her head. "It's not as bad as it sounds. But I'm sure if we ever got married or something, they'd have a nutty and cry 'conflict of interest'," CJ snorted, stopping short when she realized what she'd said. 

John stilled the thumb that had been stroking CJ's hand. She'd mentioned marriage, something that sent John's heart racing. Did she dream about it too? Did she want to be with him the way he wanted to be with her? It was too soon - far too soon - to bring it up, but it both worried and excited John to know that it was on her mind, too. 

CJ was flustered. "Anyway, I'm sure everything will work out fine. I have Donna keeping Josh at bay, and you know Sam's my guy," she finished, her voice rising in pitch. 

How could she have blatantly insinuated that she wanted to marry him like that? CJ's horror was rising, and John chuckled as he realized that she'd flummoxed herself. He'd held a ten second debate with himself and decided not to respond to her comment; he didn't want to embarrass CJ any further. And he certainly didn't want to screw up with something as important as a marriage that he eventually wanted. 

"Well, if you ever need me at work, you know where my office is," John reminded her, bringing CJ's fingers to his lips. "I'll kick Lyman's ass for you." 

CJ forced a laugh, her heart sinking at John's total avoidance of her comment. Of course he didn't want to think about marriage, he wanted to be *President* some day. "Thanks," she murmured, relieved as the waiter arrived, hot food on his tray. 

~*~ 

"I like you in my apartment," CJ decided, closing the door as the agents completed their sweep. The men in black would be stationed outside her door all night not, but at least she and John would be alone. 

"I like you wherever you are," John teased, slinging his coat over the hook as he looked around. "This is a great place." 

CJ dropped her purse on the coffee table. "Thank you. You ought to visit more often," she smiled gesturing at the sofa. "Please, sit down. I'll make coffee." 

CJ moved into the kitchen. John ignored the sofa and followed. He leaned against the counter and watched her take down two bright green mugs, eager to get her talking about the marriage comment. "Claudia, did I do something? You seem a little distant..." 

CJ turned around and leveled her eyes. "It's not you," she asserted, leaning over the counter so that their foreheads were meeting. "Some things that have come along with our relationship are stressful, that's all." 

"I'll make a mental note to abduct Josh. And to keep you away from public restaurants," John smiled, squeezing her shoulders. He should have known eating out wouldn't be CJ's cup of tea; she was too private for the unnecessary intrusions. He also should have known that she wouldn't bring up something touchy again. 

CJ batted her lashes and kissed John's lips. "Sorry, boyfriend, you know I get my fill in the bedroom." 

John chuckled at her teasing come-on. He walked around the counter as CJ turned to start the coffee machine. As she checked the settings, John slipped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her closer. Kissing her ear, he dropped his voice. 

"I'm sorry if I avoided your comment about marriage, before. I don't want you to think that-" 

Embarrassment ran ripe through CJ and she felt her cheeks flush. She was glad he couldn't see her face. "John, no, please, it was a stupid thing; I didn't mean to imply." 

John cut her off as she'd done him. "It's not stupid. I love you and you love me. But we need to take our time. That's all." 

CJ closed her eyes and stayed quiet. She was horrified that she'd unwittingly brought up such a far-off idea. Pressing her back against John's chest, CJ sighed. "Oh, John, I just want everything when I'm with you." 

John felt his heart skip a beat. He kissed her ear again and whispered softly. "And someday I'll give you everything. I promise." 


End file.
